Mischief and Knowledge
by SweetSilentSteps
Summary: Starts prior to first Thor movie. She's always been there, just this small, innocent bookworm with a fascination for the stars. But what happens when everything goes wrong and she falls in love with the wrong man? Is he a bad man? Or just misunderstood?
1. Sun and Stars

Chapter 1; Sun and Stars

Asgard, the city of wonder bathed in golden light. Its buildings standing proud and tall against the backdrop of the starry night. A perfect circle of an island marked the cities borders, aside from the rainbow road leading out to the bifrost and all the wonders of the nine realms. And in the middle of this island the castle rose up, every pathway, every nook and cranny driving its way towards it. It could be seen from all over the city, and all respected it and the rulers who lived inside. Odin, their proud ruler for many years, feared growing old. It was no secret he had intentions of putting his eldest on the throne before he fell into the Odin sleep. But tonight was special, tonight was the night the news was publicly announced for the first time and all the nobles that lived in the palace, and the ones that didn't, flocked there to celebrate the "unexpected" news.

Aside from her feet on the pavement, a young woman made her way up the grand stairs and into the palace. She had no need to showing the guard her invitation, he knew who she was and she knew him. An old friend you might say. She waved at him before pulling her cloak a little tighter around herself. The wind was bitter and they were predicting rain. She doubted that even with the rain it would do little to damper the spirit of the party she found when she wandered into the throne room. The room was basked in a shimmering glow that made her smile and reach up to pull down her hood, shaking out her long dark hair. The guests were milling around, some chatting, others danced, but everyone was dressed up to the nines, as nobles usually were. The young woman glanced down to make sure her book was still tucked up under her arm before she spotted who she was looking for.

"Father," She said, pulling off her cloak with a fluid motion as she walked over to greet him. He looked up hearing her voice and smiled. Her father didn't have much to him, like her he was quite small and somewhat fragile, though he would not have you believe that thought when you came across him at the market striking his business deals. He was fearsome them.

"My daughter, sweet thing, where you at the library this whole time?" He asked, taking her head in his warm hands.

"I got caught up reading," She admitted softly showing him the book she had with her about midguardian constellations. "It fascinates me and I was hoping to show it to Thor and Loki. Where are they?"

"Last time I saw Thor he had some pretty women trying to convince him to dance." Her father said with a soft laugh.

"I should go find him then," She replied with a giggle. It took her a few minutes, worming her way around the dance floors edge, her deep purple dress trailing along behind her, before she spotted the tall familiar blonde man.

"Thor!" She cried, waving her hand at him. She heard his booming laugh before she was engulfed in a tight hug and lifted clear off the ground and held aloft so he could see her better.

"Elaine!" He said before putting her back on her feet and allowing her grace to straighten out her dress and hair before he pointed to the book in her hand. "Still have your nose in books I see. Your father told me you have begun to study the stars of midguard."

Elaine laughed softly, like soft bells before elbowing him.

"I was not bred for fighting like you, nor for magic like your brother. My only true strength is in the knowledge I collect and study. Speaking of your brother, I have a request for you both." She waved him in closer, so he voice was smothered by the beautiful music. "Come to my quarters as soon as you can slip away and we'll go stargazing. You, me and Loki." She pulled back to see his smile and feel the small pat on her shoulder.

"I shall meet you there soon. Loki is probably following mother around or with father, if not look for the nearest source of mischief," He added with a smirk and a wink before he moved away, proclaiming he might as well dance with the women who'd been dying for his attention the whole night. Elaine smiled as she watched him go. Ever since they had been children, Thor had been her friend and ally. She had grown up being outcast for her father being nothing more than a common merchant, despite the fact her mother had been a noblewoman, but had died during childbirth. So her father had done the best he could and gave her books and all the knowledge she could ever want in an attempt to keep her away from the other noble women, who would ridicule and shame her.

The fact they were invited tonight was probably mostly due to Frigga. The woman had practically adopted her as a daughter and was the closest thing to a mother Elaine had ever known. She was also known for her love of books and it hadn't taken long for the young bookworm to capture the heart of the queen who had no daughters of her own. Elaine could remember some nights were she would sit around with Frigga, Thor and Loki while she would read them stories of other worlds. The stories had stuck with her and still fascinated her today even when she poured over them for days on end. And that was how she planned to spend the rest of her life, with books as her only company. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, in fact by standards she was considered quite a beautiful woman, it was the fact that she didn't think she deserved love.

Elaine, buried in all her thoughts, did not realise she had walked away from the party and was standing out in a corridor lined with pillars allowing a view of the gorgeous starry night sky. She had to stop and step a little closer to gaze up at it almost lovingly. She'd always loved the stars.

"You seem distracted, Elaine."

She whirled around at the sign of the voice to find a flash of green step forth from the shadows. She relaxed and smiled softly at the familiar face suddenly lit by the torchlight.

"How long have you been following me?" She questioned, cuddling her book absently to her chest. A flicker of a smile appeared on his face.

"Since Thor practically threw you into the air," He replied, stepping up to her side to look out at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly, almost absently, like her mind was suddenly gone from her head.

"Yes. And you, you look lovely tonight, you should wear purple more often," He said, turning his gaze on her, the corner of his lip twisting up into a playful smile as he watched her face turn two shades darker.

"You…we both know that's not true…" She said softly, looking down at her feet. Cold fingers lightly touched her chin, bringing her face upwards again to look at him.

"Well I'm not lying." He said quietly and she laughed.

"Oh really, God of Mischief," She teased, a smile returning to his face.

"I can be truthful when I want."

"Well, I will believe that I look lovely when the all the eligible men of Asgard flock to me." She joked and he laughed softly.

"I hope I am not late." Thor's voice rang out ahead of him as the two looked to see him walking towards them, his red cloak fluttering along behind him.

"We were just about to leave you behind." Elaine said pulling on her cloak and fiddling with the fastening for a moment, the book in her hand making it seem a bit awkward but she got there.

"To the field!"

* * *

Just a little introductory chapter to set up my OC Elaine. I actually choose the name particularly for the reason it means "light" which is part of her fascination with the stars and yada yada. And No for those of you reading 'Our Last Meeting' I haven't abandoned it, just need some thinking time for it, just a little brain block. As always, leave me a little review and tell me what you think, they always help me to keep writing. Steps xx


	2. Promises

Chapter 2; Promises

Elaine couldn't resist dragging them both out to the field where usually they would spar, and have them sit down calmly and look up at the sky. Thor lay flat out on his back, staring up at the sky. Loki was similarly stretched out, but remained propped up his elbows and Elaine was sitting calmly, her legs tucked up to her and her book in her lap. Despite knowing the stars, both men seemed content to listen to the woman passionately talk about them. They knew that she would always love them.

"One day, I'll go to midguard and I'll study the stars there," She said waving her hand up at the sky, a dreamy look coming across her face.

"When I am king, perhaps I could take you?" Thor suggested turning his head to look at her. That sentence brought her back to reality.

"Really?" She said, barely able to contain her excitement as she looked at Thor who grinned. "Thank you! Thank you! I would give you a hug but I cannot reach you." He joined in with her laughter. She cast her gaze over to Loki, who was quiet as he stared up at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elaine asked, leaning over to look at him. Loki spared her a glance before sighing softly, his eyes flicking to Thor for a moment. Elaine knew what that look meant, those sideways glances he gave his brother. She smiled softly and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. He smiled back for a moment before returning his gaze upwards. A bitter wind blew across them, causing a wild shiver down Elaine's spine, and throwing over pages in her book. She hurried to tug her cloak around her tighter whilst trying to find her page again. Reality came back to her once again when she found a cape being draped around her, this one of the deepest red. Blinking she looked up to see Thor standing above her now.

"I should return to the party, you can return that to me tomorrow Elaine," He said, patting her on the head like a child, laughing when she struck him in the leg.

"I will, go enjoy yourself," She said waving as he walked away. She turned back to find Loki watching Thor leaving, however his eyes quickly shifted to hers.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Elaine asked, holding onto Thor's cape as she moved to sit beside him. He pushed himself up to sit properly, arms draped across his knees.

"Thor spoils you like a brother would a sister but had never offered such comfort like that to me. If I said I wanted to see the midguardian sky do you think he would so willingly take me there?" Loki asked quietly, turning his head to look at her. She frowned slightly before touching cold fingers to his chin.

"Head up, if I ask him Thor will surely let you come along," She said before touching him lightly on the nose with a smirk. "But there is still time, Thor is not yet king."

"He is not ready."

Elaine blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He lusts for battle and I worry for him. He is not ready to be king, not yet. Maybe once he learns to control his temper, he would be a good king."

"Loki what are you planning?" Elaine had known him long enough to know that look on his face. He didn't answer right away, opting for the moment to stay quite. "Just…promise me it won't hurt anyone." She pleaded, holding out her pinkie finger to him. He looked at her, confused.

"It's some earth custom when making promises, I read it in a book," She said watching him smile slightly at her mentioning a book. He humoured her and raised his own pinkie to her watching curiously as she wrapped hers around his.

"If it goes according to plan, no-one will be injured, but it will put a damper on my brother's big day," Loki said quietly, and that was as close to a promise as she knew she would get from him. With a roll of her eyes she pulled her hand away and leaned over to kiss his brow gently.

"Then make sure it goes to plan," She said patting the side of his face gently before she hauled herself to her feet, picking up her book. "I should rest; I have more books to read tomorrow." She teased as she pulled the cape and the cloak around her tighter to her thin frame. Loki smirked and rose next to her, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side. She was surprised but didn't resist, he was surprisingly warm despite his cold fingers. She smiled and slipped her arm around his waist, giving him a comforting squeeze.

Elaine didn't expect Loki to walk her all the way back to her room, but that was exactly what he did, keeping her pressed under his arm. They stopped in front of her doorway into her room and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"You didn't have walk me here."

"It was no problem," Loki replied with a small nod of his head. Elaine smiled before pulling off Thor's cape.

"Will you two be training tomorrow?" She asked, looking up at him, bundling up the cape in her arms.

"I would assume so. Brother does love a good fight." Loki replied with a small smile at the woman who laughed softly.

"Then I will come watch you, probably with a few books and maybe a sketch pad. And perhaps after you're finished, if the day is warm enough, we'll go down to the beach for a ride." Elaine said with a faint smile, tracing an absentminded pattern on the back of her book.

"That sounds like a good idea," He replied before bidding her farewell and walking away. Elaine pulled open her door and stepped into her room and almost collapsed onto the floor went her knees gave way. They'd been shaking the entire way from the field and she'd tried her best to keep them steady. Loki had always been somewhat of a mystery to her, and to be honest it was part of the reason she had become so taken with him lately. She'd always been friends with the brothers but when it came to love she was out of her depth.

Leaning back against the door she sunk down to the ground. Subconsciously, she'd always fancied Loki over Thor, not that she'd honestly given it much thought having been raised like a sibling to them. And then there were the woman who accused her of being infatuated with both of them, which was far from true. Thor was more the big brother type to her while Loki was just…Loki. Her mind didn't know what it thought of him, because of his darkness. A darkness she feared being dragged into. With a sigh she looked down at the red cape in her arms, patting the material gently. She loved them both dearly; but it would be foolish to fall in love with either of them. After all they were princes of Asgard and she was nothing more than a bookworm.


	3. Sparring Lessons

Chapter 3; Sparring Lessons

Elaine woke the next morning to find the sun already risen up over the horizon. It was strange as usually she was awake before the stars had even thought of faded. Maybe she had been more tired than she had first thought. Looking around her room, she smiled absently. It wasn't a huge room, but it was kind of the royal family to allow her father and her to live there. It was probably due to her friendship with the princes and the queen. Three pillars lined the left wall, allowing the sunlight to sink through from the small balcony. At night they closed over to stop the rain, and birds, from coming in. The room inside was covered, aside from the space for the bed and the vanity, with books on every topic you would ever imagine.

Then she remembered, she had told Loki she would watch Thor and him spar. Kicking off the blankets in a wild fury she pulled on a dress; a soft orange colour with a golden boat neckline and belt. She hurried to collect her sketchpad and books to stuff them into her bag. She hoisted it over her shoulders and ran for the door. She took one last sweeping glance over her room before she left. She hurried down the hallway, her bag bouncing with every step she took. Then she remembered about Thor's cape and ran back to get it. Now she was sure she had everything. She started down the corridor again, only to skid to a stop seeing the gaggle of women coming towards her. She hurriedly looked around for a hiding spot but the corridor was wide and open and there was no-where.

"Oh look who it is!" One woman cried pointing at Elaine who instantly turned her head down to the ground and attempted to walk past them but they blocked her path.

"Please I'm in a hurry." Elaine said, turning her gaze up to the woman who was standing over her. Tahira was truly startlingly beautiful with golden hair twisted up into a loose and elegant bun and eyes of the deepest ocean blue. Her dress was the colour of a sunset, contrasting her healthily tanned skin, and fitting to her figure perfectly. Elaine on the other hand, as the other woman like to describe her, was as thin as a twig, and twice as easily broken and paler than the moonlight itself. Then there were her eyes, so dark brown they were almost black. And it was true, she was thin, probably thinner than was healthy for an Asgardian woman but she was no warrior. She was pale because she spent so much time in doors during the day and only coming out at night for the stars.

"Going to see the royal highnesses no doubt…" Tahira said with a note of menace in her voice. It was no secret she fancied Thor and was annoyed at Elaine's closeness with him.

"Not only them, I'm going to the sparring field..." Elaine said trying to back away. Tahira followed after her though, stepping closer.

"Why don't you just stick to your books?" She said, the hatred dripping from her voice before she moved away and signalled her group to follow after her leaving Elaine standing there cuddling herself. She sighed softly before starting down the corridor again in more of a subdued mood than before. She arrived at the sparring field to find Thor facing off against Fandral while Loki, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun watched on for a moment sitting in the grass. Despite it having rained last night, and a few puddles lingered around, they seemed to have found a dry patch. Elaine stopped beside Sif.

"Lady Sif," Elaine said warmly with a smile. Sif turned to her and returned the smile.

"Elaine, we thought you would be here at the crack of dawn." She said hugging the woman. Aside from the queen, Sif was the only woman who actually seemed to like Elaine and she was glad to have a female friend her own age. Elaine let go with a sigh and dropped her bag before planting herself on the ground.

"Ah, I got a bit distracted," Elaine said, avoiding mentioning the noble women. "Are you boys not going to fight?" She said addressing the men on the other side of Sif.

"We have been, but I suppose we've been resting long enough, come on Volstagg," Hogun said, pushing himself to his feet before he walked out onto the field, avoiding Fandral and Thor. Volstagg followed after him. Sif rose as Thor finally disarmed Fandral and she took her chance to sweep in and try to catch Thor off guard. Elaine watched with a smile, opening her bag and reaching in to grab her sketchpad and pastel. She blinked up when the sun suddenly disappeared behind a cloud, only to find Loki standing over her.

"Yes?" She asked as he looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked; his voice serious. Elaine sighed softly. He'd seen it in her face but it didn't stop her from lying to him.

" Yes, of course."

Loki was unable to press the matter as Thor came over and dropped down beside her, panting slightly.

"We should teach you how to fight." He remarked looking at the pad and pastel in her hand.

"We both know that would end in disaster." Elaine replied with a smirk.

"But at least it would mean you would know how to defend yourself should the occasion arise." Loki joined in and she looked up at him before sighing.

"Well, I can't say I'll be very good…" She muttered putting her pad aside. "And I'm not really dressed for it."

"You may not be at the time you need it." Thor pointed out as Loki helped her up and put her on her feet. They took a few steps away from her things before Thor turned to her.

"Now someone comes at you with a knife or a sword or a hammer, what's the first thing you need to do?" Thor asked, pointing his hammer at her.

"Um, hide in the nearest corner?" Elaine guessed sarcastically, Loki chuckling softly over her shoulder. Thor shook his head with a small grin of his own.

"Loki will show you," Thor suggested. Loki stepped around her to face his brother. Thor went to strike but Loki moved, lightly guiding the hammer past him, leaving Thor's side open for Loki to land a blow. Thor stumbled back slightly.

"You see?" Thor said with a grin at her. Elaine grinned back nervously before facing up against Thor. For her sake, he dropped his hammer beside him and instead came at her with a fist. What she didn't seem to realise was he was holding back, but it still didn't stop her from freezing and forgetting completely what she was supposed to be doing.

"Elaine." She opened her eyes, not realising she'd even closed them, to realise she was supposed to be blocking the movement, not trying to hide.

"Sorry…." She apologised before lowering her arms again. They tried again one more, Thor deciding it was best to slow it down to the point if she didn't move, she should just give up. Elaine copied what she had seen Loki do before, pushing Thor's fist aside, following the momentum and lightly striking his open side.

"That's it!" Thor said, clapping her on the shoulder, nearly sending her to the ground. "Try it again!"

It took Elaine a few more tries before Thor was properly punching at her and she was avoiding them properly. On her final try, she managed to push aside his fist, and dig her elbow into his side causing him to stumble slightly. He looked at her in surprise, as did the Warriors three, Sif and Loki.

"Are you okay!" Elaine asked as he righted himself. "I tried actually using some strength that time."

Thor simply grinned at her before picking her up in a hug.

"I knew you had it in you. We may make a warrior of you yet," He said with a booming laugh, holding her up towards the sky, causing her to join in. Thor put her back on her feet as Loki came over to speak with her.

"Perhaps you could teach me that move your highness?" A familiar voice reached Elaine's ears and she looked over to see Tahira dressed in pants and a tunic speaking to Thor. "I am unfamiliar with it." She added when Thor looked at her. He was about to reply when Loki cut in.

"Allow me brother," He said stepping up to face her. "Why don't you come at me first, so I can show you the move?" He requested and she frowned but nodded. Elaine knew she had wanted Thor to teach her, not Loki. But still she threw her weight blindly behind a punch at him, Loki countered it, but instead of pushing her fist away, Loki grabbed her wrist and used her momentum from her attack to send her into the puddle beside him. Elaine slapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"You…" Tahira said, however she didn't continue her sentence due to being in Thor's presence.

"Loki…" Thor began but Loki held up a hand.

"She's been bulling Elaine, brother." Loki said as Tahira pushed herself off the ground, her face and hair soaking with mud.

"Is this true?" Thor asked turning to Elaine, who was half hiding behind Sif. She bit her lip.

"I….well….yes," Elaine stuttered out, shrinking back even further behind Sif, who turned her head to look at her friend.

"Why did you not tell us?" Fandral asked. Elaine shrugged.

"I did not want to bother any of you with it." She admitted softly. Thor frowned and turned to Tahira, who was trying to clean the muck off of herself.

"Why would you bully Elaine? She has done nothing to wrong you."

"She allowed to live in the palace alongside you and your family yet she and her father are nothing more than commoners." Tahira said with a scowl.

"Mother wished it be, and besides, Elaine's mother was a noblewoman and might I add of higher standing than both your parents combined, Tahira," Loki said, almost menacingly. Tahira sniffed, before she turned away.

"You shouldn't play favourites with her Loki Odinson, otherwise people may talk…" Tahira warned.

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends…" She said before walking away with her nose in the air, clearly to keep whatever dignity she had left. Loki turned to Elaine.

"If she troubles you again, you come to any of us, understand?" Thor said, stepping up beside Elaine who nodded.

"I will." She replied before smiling at her friends. "Thank-you."


	4. A Day to Remember

Chapter 4; A Day to Remember

Later on in the day, Elaine found herself walking down a corridor when a voice called from behind her and she turned to find her father jogging to catch up with her.

"Father," Elaine said stopping so he could catch up to her.

"So, I was in one of the sitting rooms trying to get through some work with one of the other noble men," Ladislaus began and Elaine knew that this meant a story was coming. "And that stupid woman, Maddalena kept trying to make me look bad in front of my client. But when I asked her politely to go away, she simply refused. I tried my best to ignore her but that was when her daughter Tahira walked in covered in mud and said that YOU had pushed her into a puddle out on the training field."

"Typical, of course she wouldn't blame the real culprit because it would make her look bad." Elaine said shaking her head.

"What honestly happened?" Her father asked and she sighed.

"Thor and Loki discovered she was bulling me and Loki tricked her into falling into a puddle..." She admitted and her father gaped at her.

"Why would Loki do that?"

"To protect me, though I fear he may have only made things worse. If she goes to Odin with this we may be forced out."

"Oh I doubt that, Frigga would throw a fit. Your mother was close friends with the queen you know."

"Really? That's a first." Elaine said looking surprised. Her father never really talked about their living arrangements and she'd never really questioned it before.

"You mean I never actually told you why we live here?"

"I always thought it was because of the kindness of the queen and mother being a noble woman."

"Well that is true, but Frigga and Yadira were close friends, in fact the queen was there when you were born and even promised to give you a motherly figure when Yadira knew she would not live."

Elaine smiled. It made a little more sense now why Frigga had always been so kind to her, she was practically her own daughter.

"I still fear that Loki's actions may have consequences we do not see yet." Elaine said turning to her father.

"Speak of the devil," he said, nodding over her shoulder, causing her to turn to see Loki striding towards them. He was still wearing his normal amour, minus the cape and helmet.

"Are we going riding or what?" He asked as he came upon them.

"Oh, of course!" Elaine cried, slapping herself in the forehead. "I'll go get some boots on!" She cried leaving the two men alone.

"Where are you going?" Ladislaus asked, looking at the young man with what could have been mistaken for scepticism.

"She suggested we go down to the beach should the weather permit." Loki replied coolly as Elaine came running back, still wearing her dress but at least in boots.

"I leave her in your care," Ladislaus said with a small smile, planting a kiss on his daughter's cheek before starting down the corridor.

"Where's Thor?" Elaine asked curiously glancing around.

"I was under the impression that the invitation was just for me to join you," Loki said softly looking at her from under dark lashes which cause all thoughts to leave Elaine's mind in a hurry...

"Well...uh...uh...I suppose we could go...together...alone if that doesn't, bother you?" She was sure she sounded like an idiot. Loki chuckled lightly.

"I'd prefer it, I haven't the chance to spend as much time with you lately as I'd have liked," He said offering her his arm. She took it hesitantly before they started walking along.

"I have been knee deep in work lately I guess, the party was the first break I've had in a while and thankfully if I am lucky I can finish up my work tonight."

"Then what will you do?"

"Sleep...a lot. Probably to the point where people will think I am in an Odin sleep," she joked with a smile. "I've been lacking in it lately and have had many long nights spent in the library..."

"It's not enough to study the stars from here though is it?"

"No. But Thor will take me to Midgard and I will see them up close and from the human's prospective and I hope you will be there with me to see it." She said squeezing his arm with a smile. He smiled slightly back at her before veering left suddenly and taking off in a run, dragging her with him. He laughed as she almost tripped but caught herself and managed to continue running beside him, their hands tightly clasped.

Elaine had no idea what had gotten into him but she didn't mind and clutched his hand as they ran all the way to the stables. She only let go of his hand to saddle and mount a horse before they took off through the outskirts of the city towards the beach. Subconsciously she knew they were racing the way he would over take her and ride in front of her to tempt her on. She was a fair rider and it was easy for her to keep up with him.

The beach appeared all too soon and they halted the horses on the golden sand. Elaine slipped down, first, staring out over the blue of the ocean. She grinned and turned to Loki who had dismounted and was walking towards her. She turned back to the ocean and started to take her boots off throwing them aside before stepping into the water. Ankle deep she turned back to see Loki watching her. She smirked, leaning down as if to grab a shell, but she suddenly turned and flicked water up at him with a laugh. He raised his hands to shield his face with a laugh.

"You dare prank the god of mischief?" He threateningly teased reaching out to grab her but she dodged out of the way, the hem of her dress floating on the small waves that lapped the sand.

"I dare splash you with water yes," she replied before she took off running up the beach with a laugh. He chased after her, stumbling slightly in the sand. Elaine wasn't sure what it was, but this felt right. Laughing freely with him and joking with him. Her thoughts from last night were pushed to the back of her mind as she decided to enjoy her time with him, her friendship with him. He managed to capture her and tickle her into submission before she convinced him to go searching in the small rock pools off towards the cliff face near the north end of the beach.

Hours passed without either of them noticing and by the time they made their way back to the horses, night was falling. Elaine held a handful of small shells that she intended to put up somewhere in her room. She may have to move a few books but the shells were pretty and would remind her of this day, this wonderful day of spending time with her friend. They rose back to the stable before making their way back into the palace. Loki insisted on walking her to her room, to make sure Tahira wasn't lurking around waiting for her to end up alone.

They stopped outside Elaine's rooms and she looked up at him.

"I had a wonderful day Loki, thank you," she said with a smile, holding her shells close to her chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Elaine," he said before glancing down the corridors.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said before pausing for a moment, seeming to weight something up in his mind. He took her hand gently and brought it to his lips gently, leaving Elaine astounded and blushing gently. However he wasn't finished. Still holding her hand delicately he moved to kiss her on the cheek gently.

"Goodnight Elaine." He whispered softly in her ear before he moved away and let go of her hand. Dragging his eyes away, he moved on down the corridor, leaving Elaine to hit the ground good and proper when her knees gave way. She stayed there for a moment before her mind caught up with her and she ducked into her room. Inside she placed down her shells on her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed with red from embarrassment but somehow she felt so much joy. Smiling like an idiot to herself she changed into her night clothes, moved some books off her bed and climbed in, cuddling down into the pillows.

Her day had managed to get even better.

* * *

**Hello lovely people reading this! I hope your enjoying this story so far, personally I'm having fun writing it :) Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. There's still a couple more chapters before we even think of entering the movie territory and I'm thinking that it may end up not even following the movie seeing as I prefer writing complete Alternative Universes as I did in 'Erase and Rewrite' rather than simply following the movie which is boring and been done a million times. So Loki may not fall, depends on what you guys think of the idea! Tell me in a review and follow if you like where this is going!**


	5. Queen Mother

Chapter 5; Queen Mother

After the events at the beach, Loki seemed to begin to seek Elaine out even more, now that she had finished with her work for moment and had time to spare. Any free moments she had, he seemed to be by her side, walking with her somewhere, or even relaxing in the sitting areas with her. She noticed the other noble women gave her a wide berth when he was with her and she wondered if that was the point of him tailing her like a lost puppy, to protect her from ridicule.

One afternoon she found herself alone, surrounded by a few good books in one of the quieter sitting rooms. Loki and Thor were off with their father, probably talking about Thor's upcoming coronation and she was happy to sit alone and read, though the absence of Loki's company was deafening to her. She had grown used to him being beside her the past few days and when he was gone, something felt like it was missing. She sighed softly and turned her dreamy eyes back to the page at hand, only to find it was some romantic scene.

She shut the book with a snap and threw it aside, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was not one for love and to fall in it was a stupid mistake that she would not make. She had read enough books to know the dangerous side of love and it was enough to allow her to scare any potential males away. Apart from the warriors three, Thor and Loki, whom she accepted as friends. She sighed softly. She was thinking into this too much.

There was the soft sound of footsteps and she looked up at see Fandral standing at the door with a large bunch of small flowers.

"I come bearing gifts from Loki," He declared with a small laugh as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Not in that way, Frigga wants you to make her a flower crown for the coronation, like the ones they make on Earth and so Loki sent these to you to practise with, should you need it." He explained walking over to her and handing her the bundle of flowers.

"So either way you're playing messenger," Elaine joked as she took the flowers. Fandral laughed and plucked a flower from the midst and tucked it behind her ear, along with a lock of her hair.

"He also told me to do that thought, and remind you he won't be long, and to stay out of trouble," Fandral remarked, watching as her face turned two shades darker.

"Don't you have work to do?" She finally asked, realising he was still standing in front of her. She took a playful swing at him which he dodged easily before heading for the door.

"Also Thor told me to remind you to watch out for Tahira." He added before leaving her alone to her thoughts. Elaine smiled to herself as she bundled up the flowers and her books and headed for the door. She made it to the top of the stairs before she looked up to see the shadow hovering over her.

"Tahira..." Elaine said, taking a few hurried steps back. "Look I'm sorry for what Loki did, but he did it of his own choice, you have to understand I didn't want him to do that..."

"Oh shut up." Tahira said, crossing her arms as her gang appeared behind her. "We all know Loki did it of his own accord, didn't stop me from trying to get you thrown out."

"You won't be able to, Frigga and my mother were close friends, she wouldn't let us leave even if you tried," Elaine said before flinching as Tahira's hand shot out and slapped the flowers from her hand. Elaine watched as she trod on them, stepping closer to Elaine.

"Those flowers were for the queen!" Elaine cried desperately backing away hurriedly. She tripped over her dress and landed in a mess on the ground, her books scattering around her. "Please stop!" Elaine cried, raising her arms to protect herself as Tahira raised her foot to stomp on her.

"Stop right there."

The voice rang out, causing all the girls to turn and look at the doorway. Tahira and her gang immediately bowed.

"My queen," they said in unison.

"Out of here, now," Frigga ordered, watching as they shuffled out past her. One they were gone she sighed softly looking down at Elaine who hadn't the energy to move.

"Thor and Loki both insisted I come find you, just in case," she said, walking down towards Elaine who laughed nervously.

"You have impeccable timing Frigga..." Elaine said taking the hand offered to her and getting to her feet. "I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't have come..."

"Probably a few scars and bruises that Loki and Thor would swear revenge on," Frigga said, helping the girl pick up her books.

"I'm sorry about the flowers; I don't think she believed they were for you..." Elaine said, gesturing at the now ruined flowers on the ground. Frigga sighed softly.

"It does not matter; we can go pick some more easily enough." She said and Elaine grinned.

"We could go now, and that way I could try and get enough to make sure they look nice in your hair," The young woman suggested, clutching her books to her chest. Frigga smiled and happily agreed. The two women made their way out; Elaine dropping off her books first before they made their way down to the field where the flowers had come from. Frigga was happy to watch on as Elaine picked up a bunch of flowers, much smaller than the last, but enough for a crown. She made her way back over to the queen.

"I remember when you used to bring me out here to pick flowers when I was younger…" Elaine reminisced with a smile as they headed back into the palace. Frigga nodded with a smile of her own.

"Thor and Loki were more interested in seeing the weapons vault than coming with us," Frigga said, thinking back. Her sons had been so young, yet they were already being prepared for their future roles as kings. But, she was proud of them both and knew they would both make fine kings one day. Elaine looked down to the flowers in her arms.

"Can I stay with you for a while, until Loki and Thor come back?" The younger woman asked, looking up at the closest thing she had for a mother.

"Of course my dear," Frigga replied.

A few hours later, Thor and Loki found Frigga and Elaine in the queen's quarters. Elaine was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Frigga on a short stood in front of her. The crown had started out as a simply chain which Elaine had almost skilfully braided into the queens hair. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening. Elaine smiled at the two men before going back to concentrating on finishing the braid.

"Mother you look ravishing," Thor praised, coming over to plant a kiss on her forehead before looking at Elaine. "You should try this on your own hair sometime Elaine."

"I fear that people would stare, and you know how I hate attention." Elaine said, with a small smile as she finished the braid.

"I think it would suit you," Loki said, joining in the conversation from the doorway. Thor turned to look at him with a smile.

"See even Loki agrees."

"Perhaps another time…" Elaine said, with a shrug pulling her long hair over her shoulder. She had long enough hair for it, it easily surpassed her waist, but she wasn't keen on the idea of wearing flowers in her hair. Picking up what was left over of the flowers she moved to stand beside Frigga.

"You can go have a look now." She told the woman with a smile. Frigga was eager to rise and take in her neatly done up hair.

"It's wonderful Elaine; I'll have to get you to do it for me for the coronation." Frigga said, walking back over to take Elaine's hands.

"If you wish it so, then I would be happy to," Elaine replied with a smile. Pulling her hands away she dismissed herself and headed out the door. I wasn't until she was halfway to her room when she realised she was being followed. She stopped and turned her head to see Loki standing behind her a few meters back.  
"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mind me," He said and she, blinking, turned back to face the empty corridor ahead of her. She didn't move however and listened to his footsteps growing closer behind her. Elaine wasn't sure why she didn't walk away the moment she'd looked forward again but something was keeping her rooted to the spot.

"Are you….are you using your magic on me?" Elaine asked, her voice giving away the uncertainty she felt as she stared straight ahead. His footsteps paused.

"No." Was Loki's almost confused reply. "I would never use my magic on you like that." He punctuated his words with footsteps that echoed through the corridor. When his footsteps stopped again, she knew he was right behind her. Still Elaine didn't move nor turn to face him, standing exactly as she was. Slowly a hand reached around from behind her and fingertips lightly met with her chin. She fought down the shiver that came with his cold hands. Almost absently the finger tips drifted down her neck to her collarbone where the hand stopped. Momentarily she forgot how to breathe. Then with a flick of the wrist the hand was gone from her collar bone, sweeping her hair off her shoulder and sending it cascading down her back.

Elaine let out a little breath she didn't even know she was holding in, her shoulders, which had become rigid at his touch, relaxed slightly. She knew he was watching her every little movement, but not sure what he thought of them. And then his hands were in her hair, his fingers gently running through it. Elaine found herself closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling. But it was almost too soon before his finger reached the ends of her hair and it all fell against her back. Now what would he do?

"Turn around." His voice was soft and it was more a request than an order or a demand. Slowly she turned to face him, keeping her eyes nervously downcast, the front of her hair, falling down either side of her face. Cold fingers touched her chin gently, prompting her to raise her head and look at him. He was so close to her, barely a foot between them. Part of her wondered whether he could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest. Her dark eyes met with his startling blue ones as she saw a frown appear on his face.

"Do you fear me?" Loki asked seriously, his eyes begging for the truth.

"No." Elaine replied, her wide doe eyes watching him as he smiled. His hand brushed over hers, plucking a flower from her grasp. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear before tucking the flower behind it. He dropped his hands.

"I will see you later." He turned abruptly and walked away from her in a quick pace. He was torturing himself in his mind.

_'I cannot control myself when it comes to her, my thoughts go askew and I end up doing things that I should not. Ah, she probably thinks me of nothing more than a friend. She could have any man she wanted yet she shoved them all away with her words. But then again…'_ Loki paused on his inner ranting, thinking back. _'She did not push me away just then, nor the night before or at the beach.'_

Loki stopped walking and glanced behind him. He was at least three hallways away from her now. With a sigh he leaned up against the wall and sank down to the ground. It had been stupid and foolish of him to develop feelings for his childhood friend, but the feelings were only increasing now she had free time to spend with him. But he knew very well what she thought of love and relationships, and how much she dreaded against it. Yet still, there was a part of him that would continue to fight for her sake against the darkness within him, the darkness that had always threatened to overthrow him. But he wanted her to know, wanted her to understand even if she rejected him. Perhaps he should tell her.

Elaine was in a similar place to Loki, her emotions threatening to throw her off. She collapsed onto her bed, splaying out over the mattress as she sighed. Normally any advances like that she would simply shove away, use her words to tear them down but…Loki was different. Mostly those men only wanted her because she was pretty, not that she could see what was attractive about her, or her intelligence but she wanted to be wanted for herself, her mind and her body, nor just one of the other. She was not a toy and she refused to be manipulated by their needs and wants. But then there was Loki Odinson. He treated her like a friend but there were times when his words or his actions gave the sense of wanting so much more. But maybe it was just an attempt to make her see, and maybe he was only doing it to make her feel better.

Yes, that had to be it. He was acting out of friendship to make her feel better.


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 6; So Close, Yet So Far

Thor came to find Elaine later on that day, to find her half asleep on her bed. She looked at him through bleary eyes for a moment before seeming to realise who he was.

"Thor? What's the matter?" She asked sitting up and straightening herself out a bit.

"I just thought you may want to come join the festivities, we're having a small feast just the warriors three, Sif, Loki and myself." He said with a grin, leaning against the doorframe. "Volstagg caught a large boar and we refuse to let him eat it on his own."

Elaine thought for a moment before smiling. "I'll just get changed."

10 minutes later, Elaine was walking with Thor into his personal sitting area. She was dressed in a blue gown this time. In the room a long table with chairs had been set up and it was covered with food. Volstagg was already eating, picking off every plate within his grasp. Next to him was Hogun, who was leaning back in his chair with a glass of ale casually in his hand watching Volstagg devour his food. Sif and Fandral sat across from them, deep in conversation about some battle. And then there was Loki sitting quietly next to Hogun, playing absentmindedly with a piece of celery, twisting it between his fingers. Elaine stepped up behind him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Elaine asked, watching in surprise as he jumped, dropping the celery. True, his back had been to the door, but surprising Loki was hard to do and she knew that for a fact. He turned his head to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she sat down next to him and started piling food onto her plate.

"Thor invited me," Elaine replied picking up an apple by stabbing it with her knife. "He said there was food," She added with a small laugh. Loki smirked.

"That's not a very lady like way to eat an apple," he commented as she took a bite from her knife stabbed apple. She stuck her tongue out at him through a mouthful of apple before swallowing.

"I'm not very lady like in general; I thought you would know that by now?" She teased, elbowing him lightly before taking another bite of her apple. Loki rolled his eyes and returned them to his plate.

"So my dear Elaine, when are we going to see you next on the training field?" Fandral asked, having come out of his conversation with Sif.

"Probably when the dark elves return," Elaine joked, waving her apple around with a grin. Then she turned serious. "I have no real intentions of fighting, that was only to appease Thor."

"You did well though, you should consider learning more, and maybe then the men would flock to you," Thor said before digging into his own meal. Beside her, Elaine noticed Loki tense up slightly beside her but paid it no mind.

"Eh, I'm not exactly anything special to look at, not compared to Tahira and her group…" She said absently before taking another bite of her apple.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Loki commented from beside her and she looked at him surprise.

"A midgard saying, you've been doing some reading."

"That I have," he remarked, pulling out a book from seemingly nowhere and handing it to her.

"This is my book….how did you..?"

"Magic."

Loki laughed and Elaine found herself joining in for a moment before she hit him with her book. This only made him laugh harder.

"I apologise," He said as she huffed and put her book down on the table beside her.

"You know you could ask me to borrow my books," Elaine said a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I really would be the god of mischief then would I?" He shot back matching her grin, their eyes meeting. They sat there for a moment before Fandral coughed and they snapped back to reality.

"You should come down to the field again tomorrow though, even if you only watch," Fandral suggested looking at Elaine who sighed.

"I suppose so…" She said, giving in. They were going to pester her until she agreed.

Dinner passed with very few events after that, apart from Thor and Volstagg battling out who could eat the most of the boar, before they all decided to retired for the night. However before she could leave, Loki pulled her aside. Sif was waiting to walk with her but she waved the woman on.

"Take a walk with me, a moonlight stroll if you will," He said, offering an arm to her. Elaine looked at him, slightly confused but took his arm anyway and allowed him to lead her out of the room. They headed down an empty corridor, the stars leading them along. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this but she had. Loki was silent as they walked, their footsteps the only noise around them. It was late and the guards were the only other people they saw as they walked. Elaine was sure Loki had no idea where he was taking her and that they were just walking aimlessly. Then they arrived at one of the balconies overlooking the city and he led her right out to the edge before gesturing for her to sit. She plonked herself down on the edge and he sat beside her.

Her gaze lingered out on the city for a moment before pressure on her hand made her turn to look at him. He was watching her under his lashes again, making her momentarily forget everything, before his eyes flicked up to meet hers. There was something, something hidden.

"Elaine, my friend, there is something I wish to tell you…" He said taking her hand gently in both of his.

"Is this about earlier?" Elaine questioned softly. "Because I already realised."

"Really?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes, your flirting with me to make me feel better aren't you? Because of Tahira and my already low self esteem." She said. Loki felt his insides freeze. How could she be so thick? Did she honestly believe that? Or had she conned herself into believing it? Elaine patted his hands.

"You're a good friend Loki, and I thank you, I've kinda enjoyed the affection but you don't need to pretend for my sake." She went to stand, her hand slipping from his grasp. Before she could fully pull away, his hand tightened around hers. She looked back to him.

"Elaine, I'm—"

"Lady Elaine!" The voice of the guard, who had appeared at the doorway, drew her attention away from Loki. "Lady Elaine, I have a message for you-"

"Can you not see we are busy?" Loki snapped standing up to look at the guard who bowed at him.

"Hush," Elaine said and he fell silent. "What message, from whom?"

"Your father, he requests you meet him at the bifrost immediately."

Elaine turned back to Loki.

"I…"

"Go." He said, releasing her hand. She smiled at him, before turning and running out past the guard. The guard turned to look at Loki.

"Leave me," Loki ordered, turning back to the city scope in time to see a horse and rider heading for the bifrost. He had been so close, so close. Yet she thought he was doing this to make her feel better; then he would have to show her he meant business. But for now, all he could do was watch her ride away.


	7. Left Behind

Chapter 7; Left Behind

It didn't take too long for Elaine to reach the bifrost. Leaping off her horse, which she stopped beside Heimdall and Thor, she ran over to her father

"Father? What is going on?" Elaine cried running over to her father who turned at her voice. Ladislaus smiled and took his daughters hands.

"Hush, there is nothing wrong, I have sudden need to leave for one of the other realms, I called you down here to tell you as I couldn't find you before." He said.

"I feared something was wrong." She said with a smile before hugging Ladislaus tightly. She sighed into his shoulder before pulling back. He took her head in his hands.

"Now you be safe while I'm gone, no doubt Tahira and Maddalena will try their best to get under your skin, just try not to lose your temper...like last time..."

Behind them, Thor chuckled and all three of them looked at him.

"That was an amusing day, I never would have thought such a girl as Elaine could have such a temper on her," He said looking at Elaine. She turned back to look at her father.

"I'll try my best father," Elaine promised and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thor, I am trusting you and your brother to watch over her alright? Keep her safe." Ladislaus said walking over to pat the young man on the shoulder. Then he stood in front of the gateway. "When you're ready Heimdall."

Heimdall nodded and stepped up to his place, sliding his sword into the slot. Thor guided Elaine back to a safe distance as they watched Ladislaus, the pale dark haired man, just like his daughter, vanish into the bridge. Heimdall removed his sword before turning to Elaine.

"I will watch over him. Go home and rest," He said with a small nod at them. Thor nodded back at the man before guiding Elaine out.

"Did he say how long he was going for?" Elaine asked Thor as she mounted her horse. He shook his head.

"I do not think even he knew how long he would be gone." Thor replied as they set off for the palace at a fast pace, which Elaine found matched the pace of her heartbeat. Loki was watching for them at the entrance.

"What happened?" He asked, taking hold of Elaine's arms gently, his eyes concerned.

"Father was just...leaving for another realm, for business. Now, I'd like to be alone for a while thank-you." She said brushing past him, her head down, watching the floor as she walked away.

"Silver tongue failed you brother?" Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder. Loki looked at him.

"What do you know? Of anything? I had my chance and it got away from me!" He snapped, turning his head away.

"Chance for what? Elaine? Brother you know she scoffs at love."

"But she thinks I'm doing it because I am her friend and trying to make her feel better."

"You honestly love her though."

"Ever since we were children, there is no one else."

"Then tell her!" Thor encouraged.

"I tried, and it ended in her believing I do not truly mean it!" Loki cried at him, furiously pointing in the direction Elaine had gone. "And it won't be long before another man beats me to her."

"Then make her see brother, talk to mother, talk to Sif if you have to, perhaps one of them will know what to do." Thor suggested before making his way into the castle. Loki sighed, smoothing his hair back absently.

Elsewhere, Elaine had made it to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, suddenly exhausted. Sometimes she wished her father would just leave his job and stop leaving her here alone. Well, she had her friends but her father was special and she always missed him when he was gone. She sighed heavily and rolled onto her back. She couldn't be bothered moving to get changed and simply looked out to the stars before she fell asleep.

The next morning the sun hadn't even risen beyond the horizon but Elaine was washing herself and getting dressed for the day. She had remembered she had promised to make an appearance at the sparring field and last night, she had dreamt of many things, but most importantly that now with her father gone she would most likely become a burden on her friends. As she stared at herself in the mirror she decided it would be best for her to start to learn to protect herself, at least enough to keep her alive. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, and dressed in her riding pants, the only pair of pants she owned, and a long sleeved shirt. She looked at herself and laughed.

Elaine made her way down to the training field to find Hogun and Volstagg already there. Seeing her, Volstagg waved her over.

"You came prepared today!" He cried, clapping her on the shoulder so hard her knees collapsed and she hit the ground. "Sorry!" He cried, picking her up easily and putting her back on her feet. Elaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are Thor and Loki?" She asked, looking around.

"They will be here soon," Hogun replied with a small nod at the two figures making their way across to the field. Elaine smiled and waved at the figures who sped up their pace seeing her.

"You came!" Thor said upon reaching them, sweeping the girl up into a hug before pulling back to get a good look at her. "We shall teach you much today!"

"Only enough to protect myself, I do not wish to become a warrior of any kind, knowledge is still my best weapon as mischief is Loki's," She said with a grin turning to Loki. "I apologise for my hasty departure from our conversation last night."

"There is no reason to apologise; perhaps today we can continue it."

"I'm afraid I must decline, in my father's absence, I must look after what work he left unfinished before leaving, which will probably take me a few days to sort out knowing his methods."

"Of course."

Despite his best efforts, Loki knew she heard the note of disappointment in his tone, but she avoided acknowledging it and turned as Sif and Fandral arrived.

"Well we are all here, who wants to teach Elaine first?" Thor asked looking around at his friends.

"I shall," Sif said with a smile, cutting in before Loki. "I think a womanly approach would best serve her first."

Thor nodded his agreement before the men all went off to train against each-other, leaving Sif facing Elaine.

"Do you remember what Thor taught you?"

"Yes…" Elaine said with a nod, thinking back. Sif didn't wait much long before diving at her. Elaine sidestepped, pushing Sif's fist away and off to the side and moving away.

"Very good," Sif said, turning to her once again. "We do not have the brute strength of the men, but we are much smaller and quicker and so use that to your advantage when you face one of them later on."

Elaine nodded. Sif picked up a training staff and threw it to her. She caught it and looked at it confused.

"Your training begins."

Elaine couldn't deny, Sif knew what she was talking about and teaching and she learnt a lot from the woman. She couldn't hold off any of her friends for very long, or very well, but it was enough to make her proud of herself that she could actually defend herself, at least somewhat. Thor was easily very proud of her, like an older brother, and he hugged her in congratulations. Bu there were still the few bruises she now nursed due to ill timing, and more often than not whacking herself with her own weapon in her haste to block an attack. Other than that, she felt good. Loki and Thor walked her back to her room to clean up for the rest of the day; since it was barely past dawn. She left them waiting outside as she changed into pale dress that was a mixture of sunset colours. She stepped back out to them.

"I have business to attend to." She told them, gesturing at her father's room, which was right next to hers.

"Will you come join us for dinner tonight?" Thor asked, glancing at Loki.

"Of course I will; sitting area again?"

"Yes, I will send Loki to fetch you when everything is prepared."

Elaine smiled at them. "I will see you then."


	8. Goodnight

Chapter 8; Goodnight

Elaine couldn't believe how much work her father had left undone before he went off to another realm. He was lucky to have such a smart daughter like her, someone who actually knew what to do in his stead. But still the mess took her the while to clean up, and then there was all the sorting and notes to be documented. It ended up taking her the whole day, just to organise everything, despite her wanting to actually go outside and see her friends. But she contented herself to finishing it all off, so she didn't have to deal with it again. She didn't even notice when Loki came to get her for dinner, though he knocked several times before finally just walking in and getting her attention.

"Dinner is ready." He said, watching her jump and turn to look at him.

"Right, sorry, you were knocking weren't you?" Elaine said getting up from the desk where she'd neatly piled all manner of paper and scrolls. She stepped out past him and he followed, pulling the door shut behind him. There was something different about him when he walked beside her now. Of late he had been such a gentlemen, offering her his arm whenever walking her somewhere but now he seemed almost rigid beside her like he was scared. Another thing was he was silent. Their walks were always populated by conversation of any kind. He was sealed off to her, and she could only wonder why.

"Loki?" She asked softly reaching out across the distance between them to place a hand on his arm. He stopped at her touch and turned face her. "Have I done something wrong?"

Loki blinked at her question. Had she really? Her response last night had probably just been a logical assumption in her mind and perhaps it was wrong of him to act a little bitter about it.

"No, why would you think that?" He replied, putting on his most fakest charming smile. "We should hurry." And with that he started off again, leaving Elaine to frown before following after him.

Dinner was uneventful to be truthful. Both Loki and Elaine were silent even with Thor trying his best to incite them to talk, they were both very quite. Elaine was trying her best to figure out what was going on in his mind. Before she could even think to question him, he had finished eating and rose to leave without so much as a glance in her direction. The others could only stare on in surprise.

"Have you too had a fight?" Sif asked, breaking the silence. Elaine placed down her fork gently.

"Not to my knowledge." She replied honestly, looking at the spot he'd been sitting in not long before hand. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She rose as silently as Loki had before making her way to the door.

"Allow me to escort you to your room Elaine," Thor said as she caught up with her. Elaine looked at him, surprised but nodded. The company for the moment would be nice. They set off side by side down the corridor.

"The stars are out," She said, pointing out past him to the open sky between the pillars of the walkway. Elaine could only smile to herself as she walked beside Thor.

"Why do you think Loki was acting so distant?" She finally asked, prompting the man to look at her and sigh.

"It is not my place to say. They are words only he can tell you. I do know the reason for his distance, but it will be made clear to you in time."

"It is not like you to speak in riddle dear brother," She teased softly.

"I believe the earth saying is that I'm taking a leaf out of Loki's book. Though why one would have a leaf in a book in the first place is an interesting concept," Thor grinned, glancing at her as she laughed softly. They continued along, Thor going on to talk about other midgardian sayings, all of which she had taught him of course, until they reached her room.

"Are you sure Loki is not mad at me?" Elaine had to ask, just one last time. Thor sighed softly.

"No, he is not mad, that I can assure you," He said before offering for a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the man, giving him a tight squeeze before bidding him a goodnight. She turned to face her door, listening to his footsteps walk away, before she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her room was uncharacteristically dark, though she couldn't deny it was quite late and her wall had closed over already. With a groan she made her way over to her bedside table, searching for matches to light the candle beside her bed.

She picked it up, intending to at least read a book before she went to bed. She made her way over to copious piles of books that she had stacked up in the corner, though to be truthful books were scattered all over the floor she honestly had that many. Elaine was in the process of removing a book from one of the piles when her bed creaked softly and she turned to look. With a gasp that she quickly stopped by slapping a hand over her mouth, she backed up against the wall. It took a few moments for the dark figure to register in her mind before she relaxed slightly and lowered her hand.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked, reaching down to scoop up her book, which she had dropped in her fright. She picked up her candleholder and moved it back over to the bedside table. Loki was sitting calmly on the edge of her bed, facing the wall where normally there was a window. His back was straight and his eyes followed her as she passed in front of him. Clutching her book she stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Elaine repeated, looking at him seriously.

"I came to apologise for being so cold at dinner, I ran into mother and she gave me council on the matter." Loki said, looking up at her with those pale bluey green eyes of his that she could barely make out in the faint light of the candle.

"A matter that I do not even understand..." Elaine said putting her book down beside him and stalking over to her vanity to go digging through the drawers and pull out her night gown. "If you do not mind," she said clearing her throat and motioning him to face the other way, which he did. She was quiet to change, throwing her dress over the end of her bed post. She pulled at her night gown as she picked up her book again.

"I was bitter because of something, and you caught the backlash..." He said, his eyes drifting back to her.

"Alright, I forgive you. Now if you don't mind, I need some sleep," Elaine said motioning for him to get off her bed, which of course inspired the opposite and made him lie back and cover even more space. He smirked at her, a daring smirk which she found herself returning. She clambered onto her bed so she was hovering over his head.

"I'm warning you, I know your weakness," Elaine said, putting her book down and crossing her arms. Of course this only prompted him to further take over her bed.

"You asked for it!" She cried, her hands proceeding right to his ticklish spot. With a laugh he moved to dodge. Elaine's bed was large enough for them to roll around, each attempting to get the upper hand and tickle the other into submission. It reminded her of all the play fights she had gotten into with him and Thor when they had been younger. But that was when they had been children, and now they were basically adults aside from this childish tickle fight. That thought seemed to only finally reach the both of them when Elaine found herself pinned underneath Loki in a very compromising position, their bodies squashed together her night gown hitched up much higher than she would normally allow.

He was quick to move off her, regaining his composure on the edge of her bed, smoothing his hair back off his face, not meeting her eyes. Elaine sat up, pulling her gown back down hurriedly reaching for her book.

"I'll read it to you," Loki said suddenly, his focus back on her, taking the book from her hands. "I'm closer to the light and this was you can fall asleep and have a story."

Elaine didn't get to argue as he pulled his cape off and flung it down with her dress, over the end of the bed frame. With a defeated sigh she moved to climb under the covers, pulling her pillow close to her to cuddle it. Loki looked down to make sure she was comfortable before he started to read. At first he wasn't sure what he was reading even, and Elaine found herself correcting him on certain words.

"What is this?" He asked, flipping to the cover for a moment.

"An earth play put into story format; it's called Romeo and Juliet. It's quite tragic." Elaine said with a yawn, cuddling down into her pillow as Loki nodded before continued to read. She didn't even realise she had drifted off. Loki looked down at her, checking she was asleep before looking at the book in his hands once more. He sighed, leaned over and planted a kiss on Elaine's forehead, glad for once she was such a heavy sleeper, before standing and leaving. However, in his bliss of thoughts of having Elaine's forgiveness he did not notice the woman watching from the shadows as he shut Elaine's door and walked away.


	9. Preparation

Chapter 9; Preparation

Elaine woke the next morning, with a surprising smile on her face. She had dreamt about Loki strangely enough. With a sigh she remembered last night and felt her face flush gently. Even though it had only been in good fun, he had still pressed her to her bed and she had felt more in that moment than she dared admit. Her eyes flicked upwards at the sound of something flapping around above her head as a cool breeze rolled across her. Reaching up she grabbed the small note and pulled it down to read it.

"I have borrowed your earth book; I will return it once I have finished it. Loki." She read aloud before smiling to herself. She knew it would not take much for him to be interested in earth literature. Sitting up she placed the note down, stuffing it under her candle holder where it would not blow away before jumping up. Digging through her drawer she pulled out a familiar purple dress. Elaine looked at it for a moment, debating, before pulling it on and letting it float down to the ground. The dress slipped down over her shoulders, the sleeves going all the way down to her wrists. She pulled at the bodice slightly, to put it into place before plaiting her hair quickly.

Turning back to her bed, she groaned softly seeing the green cape still hanging off the end of her bed frame. She would have to return it to him. Scooping it up into her arms she headed for the door. Elaine would return his cape, and then hide herself in her father's room and work. She had no choice really. Stepping out into the sunlit corridor, she headed for the nearest staircase to head up to his room, where she supposed he would be. If not, she would simply just leave the cape there and return to work. Halfway to his room however, she ran into the last person she wanted to see. Tahira.

"Entertaining princes are we now, Elaine?" Tahira sneered as Elaine tried to dodge around her. Tahira stopped her though.

"Look, I don't want any trouble; I just wish to return this to Loki as fast as possible," Elaine explained, slipping around Tahira quickly.

"You're playing with fire!" Tahira cried after her, which made Elaine pause.

"Tell me, how am I playing with fire?"

"Don't play coy, I saw Loki leaving your private quarters last night!"

"And what were you doing skulking around? Have you not already done enough damage to my life?!" Elaine cried. "You call me things I am not, you question my every movement with my friends but you do not know me at all! You threaten me, try to scare me but it will not work! I refuse to back down to you again, so leave. Me. Alone." Elaine turned with a flourish, leaving Tahira to only stare after her in shock. The rest of the way she was fuming to herself and the nerve of that woman. How dare she accuse her of anything like that! It was unfathomable! She knew though that logically it was a sound assumption but so far from the truth that it only made her angry to the point of wanting to hit the woman. Not that she ever would, she was much too quite for that.

In her fury she didn't even realise she had arrived in Loki's room and was stood angrily grasping his cape in her hands in his doorway.

"Elaine?" His voice brought her back to reality with a few blinks and all notion of anger fell away for the moment.

"Huh? Oh, you forgot your cape," Elaine said looking up at him. He was dressed much more formally today, the royal gold laced into his usual green and black attire. He was fiddling with his gold cuffs, his helmet under his arm. "Is there something I've missed?"

"I assume Thor forgot to remind you last night; this afternoon is his coronation." Loki said, raising an eyebrow at her with a small grin. Her jaw dropped.

"How could I have forgotten? I have to…uh! Cape!" She spun around in a complete circle to face him again, realising she still had his cape clasped in her hand. She ran over to him and threw up around him, fixing the clasps hurriedly.

"There," She said patting his shoulder with a grin. Without thinking she leaned up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek before darting for the door. "I have work to do now. Frigga asked me to stand with her at the coronation, so I'll see you there!" She cried as she left, leaving Loki slightly stunned. He raised a hand to the cheek she'd kissed, a smile coming to his face. She hadn't done that to him in years, not since they had been children and she had decided against things like love and relationships. He was sure that it had only been in friendship but at the same time sent his heart racing in his chest. Taking a few steps back he sat down, placing his helmet next to him. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Elaine on the other hand wasn't yet thinking about the kiss she had just placed on him and was more concerned about getting as much work done before the coronation that afternoon. She was going to hit Thor for not reminding her, he knew better than any her absentminded ways and forgetfulness. She was just lucky Loki had. That thought made her pause outside her father's door. With a shake of her head she pushed it open and walked in…only to find her precariously and orderly stacked piles of work had been blown around the room again. She let out a frustrated yell before sighing in defeat and going about picking them up for a second time.

Her cry had alerted a nearby listener and Fandral found himself watching Elaine struggle with piles of parchment.

"Tough day?" He asked, causing her head to whip around to look at him.

"The wind must have blown them over. That's what I get for putting them near the balcony…"Elaine said with a shrug as she began to pile them again, further away from the window. Fandral decided to help her out and together they managed to stack everything up against the far wall, far away from the window. Elaine shooed him out then, saying she needed to begin sorting now and she would see him at the coronation. With a sigh she turned back to her father's work to begin sorting.


	10. Coronation

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a great new year from your old pal Steps! Sorry this is later than I had hoped to post it, I've been busy during the Christmas season but I have a heap of chapters prepared to post in the coming days, hopefully if I remember and don't get distracted. I got a game for Christmas and it's addictive :P Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10; Coronation

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

They lined either side of the throne room, trying their best for even a glance at their new king as he strode proudly down towards Odin. He was grinning like an idiot, waving to either side. This was to be his day of triumph, his day to take over from his father and serve the nine realms. He turned his gaze ahead, looking at the people who lined the stairs up to the throne. On one side Sif and the warriors three stood proud, hiding their smiles for their friend, and the feast that was to come later. On the other, stood his mother, Frigga, her hair had been beautifully braided with flowers. Loki stood on the step below her. There was a face missing however and Thor caught his brother's eye, silently questioning. Loki gave a slight raise of a shoulder to indicating he had no idea where she was.

Thor looked away and locked eyes with his father as he came upon the bottom step. Kneeling down, he pulled off his helmet and set it beside him.

"Thor Odinson," Odin began, the whole room falling into silence. "My heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle; Elaine had left early enough to get dressed in a green number, and do Frigga's hair, though there was still a ton of work to be reorganised. But as usual, somehow, she had ended up where she was not supposed to be. Elaine lowered her book further and looked around. Where was she? Perhaps it had not been a good idea to pick up a book and read on her way to the throne room. She had been stressed and reading always calmed her well down but she wandered when reading and now she had no idea where she was. She took in her surroundings. The walls appeared to be lined with strange weapons and the grate floor made noises when she walked along. Up ahead she could see a strange blue light and she began to walk towards it.

It was a casket, a strange glowing blue casket.

* * *

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

* * *

A noise behind Elaine made her whirl around. She sighed seeing a guard.

"Hello! I'm afraid I'm lost!" She called and the man turned to look at her.

"Elaine, you're missing the coronation, Loki sent me to find you, said you probably had wandered." He said, standing at the entrance to the corridor.

"Where am I?"

"The Weapons Vault."

* * *

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"  
"I swear."

* * *

"I'm not even sure how you got down here…" The guard said shaking his head, motioning for her to walk towards him. He cocked his head at her slightly however seeing Elaine's terrified expression. "What is it?"

"Behind you!" She managed to choke out but it was too late and his throat was already slit. The being stepped into the corridor, followed by two others.

"Frost giants."

The first one came at her and she moved forwards to duck under the attack, constantly reminding herself what little Sif and Thor had taught her about defending herself. The frost giant swiped at her again and she hurriedly side stepped, pushing the ice sword away from her, like Thor had shown her. She let out a gasp as it burned her and pulled her hand back suddenly, clutching it to her.

* * *

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?  
"I swear!"  
"And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..."

* * *

In her moment of hesitantly one had moved up behind her and grabbed her, burning her neck as he sunk his dagger into her side. She let out a gasp of pain.

* * *

"Frost giants!" Odin cried out suddenly, causing everyone in the throne room too look up at him as he slammed his staff down on the ground, sending out a shockwave.

The bars behind the blue casket slid open and a huge form stepped out. The front giant dropped Elaine and she hit the floor, her book laying open next to her, blood from her wound staining its pages. She watched through blurry vision the frost giants being shot down one by one until they lay dead like that poor guard. She grit her teeth, moving her hand to try and cover her bleeding wound hurriedly. She was not very big and loss of blood would make her pass out, something she did not need. Her hand and neck stun from the frozen burns and her side refused to begin mending itself.

Footsteps hurried towards her as she slowly pulled herself up to sit against the stand the casket lay on. She looked up to see Odin storm in, followed by his sons. They all stopped at the sight of her and the blood.

"Elaine!" Loki ran around his father and brother and over to her side. Thor could only stand and stare as Loki gently pulled her hand away to see the gaping wound in her side. Elaine winced slightly at the pain.

"Take her to the healers Loki, do it now," Odin ordered stepping forwards to look down at her. "Rest now my girl, you'll be alright."

Elaine shook her head, too scared to fall asleep. She let out a small gasp of pain as Loki collected her in his arms and made a dash for the door out past Thor.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Elaine heard Thor shout as Loki carried her out.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11; Aftermath

Elaine couldn't remember much of what happened next, other than she had begged Loki not to go until she had been all patched up. And he had stayed, he had honoured her request and waited until she was sewn back together and wrapped up in bandages. He helped her down off the table and caught her when she nearly fell. She held tightly to his arm when he helped her along to her room to change out of her torn and bloody dress. After Elaine changed, they found Thor in his room, just as he was angrily overthrowing a table laden with the feast that they would not be eating now. Elaine stayed by the door for a moment, while Loki stepped up to sit beside his brother.

"It's unwise to be in my company now, brother. This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come. In time." Loki absently patted his brother's arm as Elaine walked over and sat down on the other side of Thor.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army."

Elaine looked at them and nodded.

"Exactly!"  
"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Loki met his brother's eye for a moment.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I know that look!" Loki cried as Thor stood up and turned to them.  
"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!"  
"Thor, it's madness!"  
"Madness? What sort of madness?" Thor whirled around to look as the warriors three and Sif walked in.  
"We're going to Jotunheim."  
"What?!" Fandral and Elaine cried at the same time.

"This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder; the mortals worship you as a God! This is Jotunheim." Fandral said, advancing on Thor.  
"My father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers." Thor said, turning to all of them in turn.  
"It is forbidden!" Sif cried, as Elaine stepped over to stand beside her.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?" Thor said, turning to the men in question.  
"You did." Hogun replied, after a moment of thought.  
"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"  
"You did." Volstagg admitted with a small smile.

"Elaine, you introduced you to the stars of the midgardian skies?"

"Technically Frigga gave you that book to give to me because you didn't have a clue what to give me for my birthday." Elaine said, causing Loki to snigger softly.  
"Well yes, but I still gave it to you! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor said, turning to Sif.  
"I did!" The woman cried indignantly causing Elaine to smirk.  
"True, but I supported you, Sif."

Thor turned to them all.  
"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

Elaine couldn't believe this. Thor was being stupid, reckless and idiotic all at the same time. She hurried after them as they made their way down to the stables to saddle their horses.

"Thor, please! Brother listen to reason, it is forbidden and it is madness!" Elaine cried as she ran after the large blonde man, the other shortly after her.

"We are only going for answers Elaine." He shot back at her as they arrived at the stables.

"If you are only going for answers then why are you all carrying weapons?"

That made him stop and turn to look at her. He sighed then turned away.

"Elaine, you have to stay behind."

"You are foolish to think that I would let you order me around."

"I am your king!" Thor cried turning on her.

"You are not king yet!" She shouted back at him. "And do not presume that you have power of me when you are making rash decisions based upon your own selfish pride and lust for blood! This will end in a battle!" Elaine let out a shuddering sigh and Thor took a half step back realising a tear had escaped down her cheek. "I worry for you brother, let me come along, let me act as your diplomat, you know I can," Elaine pleaded with the man who sighed softly.

"If it comes to a battle, you run alright?" He said, finally turning back to look at her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Elaine nodded and allowed him to walk away. She turned back to the group, her deep ocean blue dress standing out against the backdrop of the golden city beyond them as they took in the pale blue burn that stood out against her neck, and the bandages hidden beneath her clothes. She had every right to be terrified of seeing another frost giant, but she insisted on going, insisted on protecting her brother and them. Loki was the first to step up to her.

"I will make sure nothing will happen to you." He promised softly, his hand clasping her for a moment. "You will ride with me; your injury will not heal any faster if you have to ride on your own." He said before releasing her hand.

"Thank-you Loki." She said, meeting his eye for a moment before he was gone. The others walked around her as they made their way into the stable to saddle their horses and prepare to leave.

* * *

**Just a little short chapter for now, the next one will be longer, I promise . Anyways, I've decided to follow the first movie, for now, but there will be some little changes and thus far, I don't plan on ending it the same way as the movie. As always, sent me through a review and tell me whatcha think!**


	12. Jotunheim

**So here is it, the much longer chapter I promised. Slowly we're getting deeper into the movie bit, but I'm planning to have be drastically different to the movie. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12; Jotunheim

They rode across the rainbow bridge, out over the void and towards the bifrost. Truthfully, Elaine had been here many times before watching her father leave for business to other realms, though honestly she had never before left Asgard and a trip on bifrost, even going to such a dangerous place as Jotunheim, was an exciting prospect. She absently clutched a little tighter around Loki's waist and he glanced at her over his shoulder, but egged on his horse to keep up with the others. They reached the bifrost in a matter of minutes and everyone was in a hurry to get off. Loki lifted Elaine down gently, avoiding her injury and she graced him a small nervous smile before she followed after Thor.

"I've got this," Loki said, ducking ahead of his brother as they approached Heimdall. "Good Heimdall-" Loki began but the other Asgardian cut him off.

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken..."

"Enough!" Thor cried, pushing his brother back. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy spilled my watch until this day. I wish to know how it happened."

"Then tell no one of where we have gone until we've returned." Thor began to walk around the man, the others following him, leaving Loki still standing shell shocked.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg asked of Loki as he passed, causing the others to laugh. Elaine stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki looked at her before heading after the others. Heimdall turned his gaze upon her for a moment before he turned and marched into the bifrost. Elaine paused for a moment, looking up at it before hitching up her skirts to run after the rest of them.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If you return threatens the safety of Asgard by Frost, will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall warned as he stepped up onto the podium in the center.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked, turning to look at the gatekeeper.  
"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, and with you upon it."  
"I have no plans to die today." Thor declared watching Elaine stare in awe as the bridge open before them.  
"None do." And with those parting words they were sent plummeting into the bridge. It was a few seconds before they all landed, Elaine admittedly falling flat on her face in the snow. She hurried to push herself up, realising she was suddenly freezing, despite wearing one of her thicker, warmer dresses. Loki came to her rescue, throwing a cloak around her that he pulled from seemingly midair. He tied it quickly then stepped away.

"Thank you," She said, pulling it tighter around herself as they set off. Off in the distance they could see what looked like half of a colosseum, but made completely from ice and snow. Thor walked proudly ahead, shortly followed by Loki and Elaine side by side, finally followed by the warriors three and Sif. They walked across the vast plain of ice and snow to reach what was left of a colosseum. The group paused.

"You have come a long way to die, Asgardians." The voice boomed out from seemingly nowhere, causing the warriors to look around, and Elaine to take a half step closer to Loki.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor cried out to the shadow that appeared at the top of a platform on the colosseum. All around them shadows of frost giants appeared.

"We know who you are." Laufey stated, looking down at them. Elaine looked at Loki who nodded once at her. She reached out and placed a hand on Thor's arm. He looked down at her and stepped aside, allowing her to step forwards, out in front of the group.

"King Laufey, I realise my friends show a threat to you, as the bear weapons, but I am unarmed and I have a question to ask of you, if you care to answer." She said, clasping her hands together in front of her she let them drop together and rest against her front. Laufey looked down at her for a moment, before giving a small wave of his hand. Elaine took it as a sign to continue.

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor suddenly cried, storming forwards to stand slightly in front of Elaine once again.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery." Loki took this as his moment to step forwards and stop his brother.

"Thor, stop and think! Look around you. We're out numbered!"  
"Know your place, brother!" Thor turned on him. Elaine rushed forward and pushed the brothers apart.

"Not here...not now…" She begged the too, looking between them.  
"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go, now! While I still allow it." Laufey looked upon them before stepping down in front of them.  
"We will accept, you're most gracious offer." Loki said, placing a hand on his brother's arm to try and lead him away, despite Thor looking at Laufey.  
"Come on, brother!" Loki urged.

"Thor." Elaine said warningly and the God of Thunder turned his back. Elaine thought they were actually going to get out of there without a fight, but of course…

"Run back home, little princess." One of the guards mocked Thor. Elaine turned to Loki.

"Damn!"

Next minute the frost giant was flying through the air and Loki was pulling her to his side to avoid the blow that would have easily killed her in her condition. The battle raged into full effect, Loki dragging her around in circles, in an attempt to keep her behind him and keep her safe. She kept them back to back, so no frost giants could sneak up behind either of them. A frost giant decided she was weak enough to attack, while Loki was facing against his own frost giant. Without thinking about it, Elaine reached back and grabbed hold of one of the daggers at Loki's side and violently slashing at the frost giant's ice sword, knocking is aside, before she raised her leg and kicked him away hard.

Loki then spun them around to finish him off as Elaine clutched at her side and dropped the dagger. Loki caught her when she fell back against him.

"It hurts…but I don't think I've reopened it…" Elaine said as Loki snatched up the dagger in time to fend off another frost giant. Elaine forced herself upright to watch his battle but her eyes were drawn away by Fandral's cry of pain as an ice shard pierced through his shoulder. A wave of pain washed over her again and she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Loki was hovering over her, unsure if she was conscious or not.

"Thor, we must go!" Sif's voice broke through as Loki helped Elaine to her feet and fended off another frost giant.

"Then go!" Thor cried, sounding almost gleeful as he sent frost giants flying in all directions.

"Run!" Elaine cried as she hitched up her skirt to set off in a run, her side burning. Loki was quick to catch up and over take her but he reached back to take her hand, and pull her along faster. She grabbed his hand tightly, holding her skirt up with her free hand to avoid tripping over it. In the lead was Sif, shortly followed by Hogun and Volstagg half carrying Fandral. She dared to look back, only to see a giant frost dog chasing after them.

"Loki!" Elaine screamed, making the man look back behind them.

"Keep running!" He called to the rest of the group; tugging Elaine on, even thought he knew she could not go much faster. The ground suddenly shook beneath them, Elaine crashing sideways into Loki and latching hold of him to avoid falling in the holes in the ground. She looked behind them again to see that the beast had fallen through. They did not pause however, sprinting right for the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall! Open the gate!"

But there was only silence as they stood out on the edge, panting. Elaine was leaning heavily against Loki, his arm around her about the only thing keeping her upright. Suddenly Sif was ushering them hurriedly backwards away from the edge as the beast loomed up above them. Despite being almost completely out of breath Elaine was still able to let out a shriek of fright and practically jump into his arms. He pulled her once again behind him protectively as the beast growled at them, opening its enormous mouth. Out of nowhere, Thor came flying through the air, straight through the back of the beasts open mouth. He landed, perfectly in in front of them, grinning like a small boy, then he took in Elaine's expression and the look fell.

"Elaine, what's…"

The sound of footsteps made the group turn to face the huge group of frost giants as they advanced upon the group, trapped upon the edge of the cliff. Elaine felt something brush against her hand and upon glancing down she found Loki's hand seeking hers. She grabbed his hand tightly, seeking the comfort it brought. She was tempted to close her eyes but kept them open as a bright light exploded all around them. Elaine looked up to see Odin upon his horse, bathed in the golden light of Asgard. She squeezed Loki's hand, tightly, and did not notice when he turned his eyes to her.

"Father! Let's finish them together!" Thor cried, raising his hammer high.  
"Silence!" Thor lowered his hammer slowly.

"All-Father. You look weary." Laufey seemed to meld out from the group of frost giants and then raised himself upon a pillar of ice, to get a better look at Odin.  
"Laufey, end this now."  
"Your boy sought this out."  
"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and no. Before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. He'll get what he came for. War and death."  
"So be it." Odin deflected the attack Laufey had launched at him, before dragging them all back into the bridge.


	13. Banished

Chapter 13; Banished

Back in the bifrost, Odin was quickly giving orders, sending Fandral and Volstagg, who had apparently also been injured, straight to the healing room. He stood up on the pedestal in the middle of the room and threw Heimdall's sword to him before ordering him out. Elaine dropped Loki's hand and turned to leave as well but Odin stopped her.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded as Elaine sidled back over to Loki's side.

"Do you realise what you've done? What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home!"

"You put Elaine in danger despite knowing she has no ability at fighting!"

"I was protecting Elaine! She is no more injured than she was before!"

"Then why is she behind Loki and not you! Who truly was protecting her Thor?" Odin demanded as Thor turned to look at Elaine who took a half step behind Loki. She honestly did not want to be here, but the all father had insisted.

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you! About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

Slowly bit by bit, Elaine couldn't help but notice their voices slowly getting louder and louder. Her hand reached out, finding Loki's once again, seeking comfort once again. To her surprise he knotted his fingers between hers, clearly seeking the comfort as well as his eyes stayed glued upon his brother and father.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouted, his words like the thunder.  
"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shouted back, just as loudly.  
"Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready." Odin's tone was suddenly deathly quiet.

"Father..." Loki said quietly but Odin turned to him harshly.  
"Nay!" He cried before turning back to Thor. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin marched forwards to stand in front of Thor.

"You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title!" Odin cried, ripping off Thor's cape and the medals on his chest. "You are unworthy….of the loved ones you have betrayed." Odin looked over at Elaine and Loki before stepping up onto the podium again.

"I now take from you, you're power!" Thor's hammer went flying across the room into Odin's hand. "In the name of my father!" The shield around Thor's arm scattered away. "And his father before!" The other side followed suit  
"I, Odin, All-Father, cast you out!" Thor went flying backwards into the bridge that Odin had opened. Elaine took a half step forwards, reaching out, but Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Odin appeared to be muttering to himself before he hurled the hammer after Thor. Elaine was left shell shocked. She took a half step back, pulling her hands away from Loki as she ran out of the bifrost and onto the rainbow bridge. There she buried her face in her hands before the All-father could see her tears. Loki, who had shadowed her out, made his way to stand in front of her and pull her hands away from her face. She looked up at him; tears staining her cheeks before she practically threw herself into his arms. He didn't speak, just gathered her up in his arms bridal style before heading towards his horse. He knew her well enough to know when she needed rest. Elaine didn't protest and simply pressed her face onto the nook of his shoulder and neck.

The others had already left, seeing as Fandral and Volstagg had to be tended to. He grabbed the reins of his horse; Elaine still curled up in his arms and began the journey back to the castle. He didn't get very far before Odin, upon his horse, came up beside them and looked down at his son.

"Look after her Loki, Frigga will have both our heads if anything more happens to Elaine this day." He said with a nod, before kicking his horse into action and taking off at a gallop down the rainbow bridge. Loki watched him go before turning his eyes down to the woman in his arms. He sighed quietly before continuing his way back to the stables and then onto the palace, carrying Elaine all the while.

Finally they arrived back at her room and he placed her down. She stood for a moment, swayed and then collapsed back against him.

"Elaine...Elaine!" He shook her gently, standing her back upright.

"I should have stopped him, jumped in front of that frost giant to stop the fight from happening, I was close enough, and I could have done it!" Elaine said softly, speaking for the first time since the bifrost, suddenly grabbing tightly hold of his arms. "First giants...frost giants in Asgard...you..." Loki tired to sit her down on the bed but she was rigid now. Everything was running through her mind and suddenly it all clicked into place and made sense.

"It was you..." She said quietly, turning her eyes up to his before she pushed him away. "You can hide things with your magic, who's to say you didn't hide three frost giants on one of your secret paths. Laufey said the house of Odin was full of traitors!"

"Elaine, listen to me..." Loki began taking a step towards her but she backed up, crashing into her bedside table.

"You let frost giants into Asgard Loki, are you insane?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you weren't supposed to be down there!" Loki said, turning to pace in front of her. "It was just meant to be a trick to spoil my brother's day and save Asgard from his idiotic rule for a little longer."

"But I got injured, Loki, does that even matter to you?"

"Of course it matters!" Loki cried turning to her. Slowly, he held out his hands to her. Elaine looked at them for a moment before pulling at the strings that held her cloak to her and walking past him out onto the balcony to over look the bifrost. Loki slowly followed after her, pulling off his cape in the process, throwing it down beside the cloak she had just discarded on the ground.

"What will it take for you to believe me that I never intended for you to be hurt?" He asked, stepping up beside her as she turned to face him. They stood less than a foot apart and she could help but notice the look in his eyes, and partly wonder what it was. She had never seen him look at her like this before. Elaine found herself no longer able to keep his eye and lowered them to his shirt, which was slightly askew. She twisted her hands in front of her, trying not to reach out and touch him. She was supposed to be mad at him, but there was something about him that made all her anger just vanish in an instant, and part of her knew it wasn't magic.

"Will I have to swear to you?" He asked softly. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

Elaine caught on quickly, looking up at him in surprise.

"Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb, unless your promise is to be the same..." She said quietly, dropping her eyes again.

"What shall I swear by?"

"Well..." Elaine began softly, finally giving in and reaching across the space between them to fix the front of his shirt. "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self and I'll believe thee."

Loki was quick to catch her hands in his own. She looked up at him once again.

"You enjoyed the book I see..." She murmured softly as he nodded.

"Elaine, I want you to understand you mean a lot to me, and I never meant for you to be hurt and I wish I could take your injury away, and the pain and the sense of loss for Thor..." He said quietly, drawing her eyes to his. He watched as they filled up once again with tears.

"I am here..." He told her before drawing her into a warm embrace. "I will always be here." He said more to himself than her as he rested his head atop hers.

"Do you think Thor will ever return?" Elaine asked, her cheek pressed against him.

"Someday..."

Elaine sighed softly, turning her head to hide her face in his chest. Loki rubbed her arm gently before moving a half step back. Elaine gripped onto his arms.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sensing that he was leaving her. After everything that had happened today, the last thing she wanted to be at the moment was alone, even though she was still angry at Loki about the frost giants, he was still her friend and she wanted him with her to mourn for Thor's banishment.

"I must go speak with my father, I'll come right back," Loki promised quietly, gently prying her hands off his arms.

Elaine nodded and dropped her arms. Loki wiped away the tears on her face, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise, I'll come right back..." He told her before he was gone, leaving Elaine to collapse onto her bed.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVEIWS! They really do keep me going and keep me writing! Next chapter you can expect in the new year (seeing as right now it's new years eve for me and the rest of Australia anyways :P) and I hope you all have a happy new year!**


	14. Truth

Chapter 14; Truth

When Loki returned, he was in worse shape than he had been when he had left. Elaine rose from her chair and her book to walk over to him. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes darting over her face.

"Loki what is it?" Elaine pleaded, reaching out to take hold of his arms but he moved back, out of her reach.

"I…Father has fallen into the Odin sleep and…and mother fears he will never again awaken…" Loki finally admitted softly, though it was not what he had honestly wanted to say to her. The words had failed in his throat and he could not tell her, tell her that he was one of _them_. The monsters that had harmed her. She would push him away, force him away, she may even fear him and that was the last thing he wanted. Elaine stared at him for a moment before coving her mouth and moving over to the balcony.

"What is happening to this world Loki? Frost giants and war, banishment and betrayal, and now we have no king to rule us." Elaine said softly, looking out over Asgard.

"I will be king. Mother has already refused to rule in father's stead, so the burden will fall to me." Loki said, feeling almost hurt by her words. "Am I not a king in your eyes?" He asked as he stepped over towards her. Elaine turned to face him.

"No, you are not a king; you are Loki, just Loki to me. My trusted friend…" She said, reaching out to him again, only to have him absently back away again. "Why do you move away?"

Loki blinked, honestly not realising he was doing it. He offered an embarrassed smile and stepped back towards her.

"Loki, what is wrong?" Elaine asked with a small frown. He sighed softly and reached out to take her hands in his own.

"Am I cold?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're always cold…" She teased rocking their hands.

"Elaine…"

"Loki…"

"Elaine I'm serious."

"Loki, I'm serious."

"You're doing that on purpose."

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Alright that's enough…"

"Alright that's enough…"

"Okay stop…"

"Okay stop…"

Loki was barely able to keep the smirk off his face before he gave in and chuckled softly. Elaine joined him with her own laughter.

"Now that I have you smiling again, what is really the matter? I can tell something else is on your mind."

Loki instantly dropped her hands and she watched his expression close off as he turned away from her. She frowned softly.

"Alright, I won't ask any more, but just know you can trust me, alright?" She said quietly and he nodded at her. She turned back to overlook the moonlight that Asgard was bathed in. "We should go down to the beach…" She said suddenly turning to him.

"What, now? Elaine I have things to attend to, duties to perform…." He trailed off seeing the way she was grinning at him. She knew he didn't want to go do any of that and her smile was basically her way of saying 'screw it, let's have some fun'.

"You need some rest after everything, think of it as your last night of freedom before you truly take up rule as King." Elaine suggested and she knew she had him, hook line and sinker.

"Fine," He said with a sigh as she grinned. He knew that this was her way of forgetting what had happened to ease the pain for a moment. She grabbed his hand and he allowed her to drag him out the door. Loki wasn't sure what magic is was that kept him following after Elaine all the way out to the moonlit beach, even though it was truly beautiful. Elaine let go of his hand to run ahead, kicking off her shoes and twirling around across the sand. He smiled to himself as he watched her.

"Come on Loki! It's beautiful!" She cried, twirling to face him.

'You are beautiful…' Loki thought to himself as he walked towards her. She smirked at him and backed away a couple of steps then stopped. Loki looked at her, blinked then smirked before running at her. Elaine let out a shriek of laughter and turned and ran, hitching up her skirts. She ran around a large rock near the shoreline and Loki was quick to follow after her, only to find when he came around the other side, that she had vanished. He looked around, confused for a few moments before a small rock dropped on his head and he looked up to see Elaine sitting on top of the rock.

"I think I win," She said with a grin as he climbed up beside her. She went out onto the edge of the rock and looked down at the water.

"Don't even think..." Loki began walking forwards; however it did not end as he had thought as he slipped on the rock and tumbled off the side into the water. It was shallow so he just ended up sitting there, feeling stupid as Elaine's laughter reached him. She climbed down off the rock to help him up.

"A bit wet there are we?" She teased, helping him to his feet. He was quick to have an idea though. Loki smirked and grabbed her around the waist.

"No, no!" Elaine cried as Loki picked her up and dove into the deeper cold water with her. For a moment the surface was calm, and then Elaine popped up gasping for air and started towards the shore, Loki beside her laughing. She stopped at where she could stand the water about mid thigh in height against her. Loki, still laughing and now completely soaked same as Elaine, stopped beside her.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked with a soft chuckle. Elaine looked up at him.

"Maybe just a little bit..." She admitted with a soft laugh. The only noise beside their laughter was the sound of the waves gently crashing against the beach. High tide was slowly rolling in and the moon was full in the sky. Elaine smoothed the hair back off her face and Loki couldn't help but stare. She looked even paler in the moonlight, though her eyes showed the redness of crying. Her dress was soaked through and she didn't seem to notice how it clung to her figure. Under the moonlight, she truly looked beautiful and he found it hard to drag his eyes away.

He decided had no choice, he had to tell her. She trusted him, called him a dear friend and yet he couldn't even tell her what he truly was.

"Elaine...there is something else that has been bothering me..." He said quietly as they stood there in the water, both soaking wet. "Before he fell into the Odin sleep, I spoke with father and he...he told me what I am Elaine." Loki paused for a moment, as Elaine watched him quietly. "I'm a frost giant and no less, I am Laufey's son...I'm a monster..."

"You're not a monster Loki." Elaine said, reaching to place her hand on his cheek. "And honestly, I already knew..." She dropped her hand and took a step back to begin wringing out her long hair. "Frigga let slip about it when we were younger. I was curious and so she told me...honestly I never thought it made you any different. You were still loved despite your background..."

"Mother told you? Why?"

"She told me because….I told her I had a crush on you..." Elaine admitted quietly, fiddling with her hair, twisting it into a plait. "I think she told me in an attempt to see if it was a serious crush or not...but I've known all this time and it hasn't fazed me from being your friend has it?"

"Was it though?"

"What?"

"A serious crush..."

"At the time yeah, but I figured you'd never notice me and then I started reading all those books about love and it sort of got lost in the depths of my being as I feared that kind of thing."

"Did any of those feelings linger?"

"I've been wondering that myself lately...I've found your company to be most enjoyable and I've found myself craving it more than I should. Even though I say I don't believe in love, I find myself in these situations with you where I don't know any more..." Elaine looked up at him. "Stupid right? An Asgardian prince would never want someone like..."

Elaine was cut off by Loki taking hold of her face and planted his lips firmly on hers, blocking off her next few words. Her mind suddenly seemed to black out, every thought she'd had in that moment suddenly vacating her head till there was nothing left but the feelings of his lips on hers. And then the feeling was gone, and he was staring at her again, with that look in his eyes, the same look he'd had earlier, and part of her knew what it was now, but she locked the thought away as quickly as it came.  
"Uh…um…" She stuttered out, her mind not yet fully working again, still shocked from the sudden kiss. Loki's hands slowly fell away from her face and she took the opportunity to put a bit of space between them. Loki was swearing at himself in his mind, he had taken a rash option and now had pushed her away.

"Elaine, I-I…" Loki began but Elaine held up her hand to stop him.

"Loki I just…." Elaine bit her lip gently. "I don't… I just don't….You're my brother, my friend…"

"Well maybe I want to be more than that!" Loki cried, wanting nothing more than to have her back in his arms, even if she only didn't think anything of it. He did think something of it and it meant something to him.

"But I can't give you any more! You know what I think about those kinds of things!" Elaine cried, gathering up her skirts and beginning to walk back towards the beach. Loki followed after her, quickly catching up to her and grabbing her arm. She turned to face.

"Give me time Loki, I just…I can't….I don't want to give you any false hope." She said, gently taking his hand off her arm. He frowned but nodded and pulled his hand back. Elaine looked at him one final time before she walked up onto the shore; put her shoes back on and headed back towards the palace, leaving Loki standing there alone in the water.


	15. The Lost and the Lonely

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER, FORGIVE ME PLEASE. I haven't been working on it recently and I forgot about posting up this new chapter, but it's here now. SORRY AGAIN :(**

* * *

Chapter 15; The Lost and the Lonely

Elaine found it impossible to sleep by the time she got back to her room and changed. By then, it was slowly turning into a new day. So she decided to pay a visit to Heimdall. Talking a horse from the stables she rode out across the rainbow bridge to the bifrost. She stopped just outside, dropping down beside the horse. Slowly, she made her way over to the gatekeeper, who simply watched her.

"What is he doing?" Elaine asked, as she stepped up to face the gatekeeper, who was easily almost twice her size. He looked at her before turning his head to look out at the stars.

"He has been found by some humans, they are looking after him, and he is safe." Heimdall replied, turning back to look at her as she nodded.

"I can't see him can I?" She asked, already knowing what the answer would be. However, she was surprised at his answer.

"I do not trust Loki to tell Thor the truth, should he visit him." Heimdall said calmly, while looking at her.

"But you trust me? What if he tried to come back with me?"

"He won't be able to." Was Heimdall's reply as he led her into the bifrost. Elaine walked up to in front of the bifrost door and paused.

"I will look so out of place though!" She suddenly cried, looking down at her flowing blue gown. Heimdall simply looked at her. "You're right, they won't care…but is it night time there?"

A small simple smile came to the gatekeepers face.

"Just about."

At the same time elsewhere;

"All-Father, we must speak with you urgently!" Sif's voice rang out as she and the warriors three walked into the throne room. All of them however stopped short at the sight of who was sitting on the throne.  
"My friends."  
"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked.  
"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki said with a small frown.  
"We would speak with her." Sif requested.  
"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki replied standing up. "You're King."

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif asked, suddenly catching on.  
"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together. For the good of Asgard." Loki said, looking down at them. Sif looked at Loki for a moment, about to speak before Fandral cut across her.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good. You then awaiten for my word."  
Volstagg decided it was his turn to try.

"If I may, beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider..."  
"We're done!" Loki cried, turning his back. That was when the sound of the bifrost powering up reached them and all went running over to the window to look out.

"Who was that? I thought the bifrost was closed!" Fandral cried, looking at Loki, who shook his head.

"Out! Out! All of you out! And find Elaine, send her to me, I need to speak with her!" He cried as they left.

Elaine opened her eyes to find herself on one knee on the dusty ground. Around her was a perfect circle filled with an intricate pattern of Asgard. She stood up and looked around her. A sudden smile hit her face as she looked up. Oh, she had been dreaming of this moment for years and it was so close. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and ahead she could see a small town. That had to be where Thor was. Now all she had to do was find him, tell him the news then get back before Loki could yell at her for being reckless. Then again, she was probably hoping for too much and that he would know by now anyways. With a sigh, she headed forwards towards the small town. But before she could even get halfway there, she was suddenly being approached by a bunch of sleek black cars.

Elaine was suddenly fearful and turned to run only to find she was surrounded. She froze as the headlights hit her straight on in her eyes, momentarily blinding her. Quickly covering her eyes, she missed the men in black suits getting out of the cars and approaching her. But when they proceeded to grab her that was when she cried out and started to fight back, only to be grabbed by more men and shoved into a car. Elaine was sure she blacked out for a few moments because when she woke up she was sitting in a chair in a small white room. Blinking she looked up to see a man standing over her. He was dressed in a neat black suit.

"Hello, my name is Agent Coulson." He seemed nice enough.

"Elaine..." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as she stretched it out. "Was I out long?"

"Couple of minutes. But to cut to the chase, what's a girl, dressed like you are, going this far out of town?"

"I search for a man, his name is Thor. He is quite large and he has blonde hair and is probably beating someone up right at this moment." She explained and Coulson looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The door slid open and another man in a black suit stood there.

"Sir, we've had a breach."

"Is it by any chance a large man with blonde hair?"

"Actually sir...that's spot on..." The man replied. Agent Coulson looked at Elaine.

"You, come with me." He motioned at her to follow him out the door. They raced along a couple of corridors and onto a bride overlooking a familiar hammer.

"Wait, that is Mjölnir!" Elaine cried gripping the railing.

"You know of it? Well it's giving some off the chart readings."

"That is because it is used by the god of thunder, he can use it to call the lightning to his aid..." Elaine explained like it was obvious with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Coulson asked as she looked at him.

"I told you, my name is Elaine, Thor is practically my brother and there are things that I need to speak to him about." She said once again as the sound of fighting reached their ears and Thor appeared below them beside Mjölnir. Elaine fought back the edge to cry out to him and simply watched him stretch out and take hold of the handle of his hammer. However, the effect was not what she expected as Thor tried in vain to lift the hammer from the ground. Elaine turned away, unable to watch. Thor was no longer worthy.


	16. Return from Earth

Chapter 16; Return from Earth

Agent Coulson was kind enough to let her speak to Thor, so long as he was in the room. Thor looked up, almost falling off his chair in surprise at seeing her.

"Elaine!" He cried, stepping over to the woman as she hugged him tightly.

"Brother..." She said before pulling back to look at him, taking his hands. "I thank the gods you are alright..."

"Why are you here? What has happened? Are you here to take me back?"

"Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep and Loki has taken rule over Asgard and I fear for him...he is not a king and we both know it, Thor everything is so wrong and I do not know what to do, I cannot take you back yet and Heimdall only allowed me just this small time to speak with you before I must return and face Loki..." Elaine spurted out, trying to get out off the information in as few sentences as she could.

"He will not harm you Elaine, he truly loves you and he would not hurt you..."

"But I do not know if I love him back..."

"Return to Asgard and figure it out Elaine, it may be that you just need time to think..." Thor suggested, pushing back a lock of her hair from her face with a smile.

"You are still foolish..." She reminded him, causing him to chuckle.

"I know...but I am beginning to learn my lesson..."

"Son of Coul, do you think you could let him go? Along with myself? I promise he will not cause any more trouble for you..."

"I'm afraid I can just let you go."

"But…"

"I want to know what that thing is out there."

"I told you…" Elaine said with a soft sigh. "It is Mjöllnir…"

"And your Pal here is named Thor?"

"Yes, now can we go please? My…other brother will be furious that I left without telling him and I have to get back. When I return for Thor, I will tell you everything I know about that Hammer, everything, I promise you."

"Elaine…" Thor said warningly but she held up a hand. She was not about to be silenced if it got them out of this faster.

"Fine. I look forward to our next meeting Miss Elaine."

Elaine dragged Thor outside to see an older man standing arguing with one of the guards. They both looked around to see Thor and Elaine. The older man shook off the guard and walked over to Thor.

"Jane sent me; let's get out of here..." His eyes fell upon Elaine. "Who's this?"

"My sister, now let us go quickly..." Thor suggested as they made their way out. Once they were in the car again, Elaine spoke up.

"Thor, I must return to Asgard, do you think you could drop me off?"

"Depends where it is?" Eric asked, turning to look at her.

"It was near the closest town I'm sure..." Elaine said and Eric sighed and nodded and started driving. They reached the town and Eric pulled up.

"Think you can find your way from here?"

"Yes, I just need to be outside the city limits before I call Heimdall..." Elaine said, pulling open the car door and hoping out, as did Thor.

"I will miss you..." He said, pulling her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around him with a small sigh.

"And I you, come home soon brother..." Thor placed her down on her feet. She watched him get back in the car and have a short conversation with Eric before they drove off. Elaine hurried to reach the end of town, heading out into the open expanse where she had originally landed. Standing there, out in the wide open space, she smiled to herself as she took in the stars. They were beautiful, maybe even more so than the Asgardian skies. Part of her couldn't believe she was actually standing there under the midguardian stars. However, she did not have long.

"Heimdall...open the bridge please." She called out into the night. Then there was a sudden burst of energy and she found herself once again in the bifrost facing what looked to be a very angry Loki, however, catching sight of her, everything melted from his face as he dropped the staff he was carrying to run over and embrace her.

"Don't ever do that again..." He whispered softly. She hugged him back, suddenly feeling very tearful.

"I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to see Thor and make sure he was alright...please don't be mad at me..." Elaine murmured, hugging him back for a moment. Then she pulled back to look at him. He was wearing his helmet, which was a change, and she didn't like it.

"I'm furious with you; you can't just go gallivanting off to earth..."

"But Odin is Thor's father too; he deserved to know what was going on." Elaine said, cutting across him.

"Don't interrupt me!" Loki snapped, causing Elaine to flinch back. He stopped, his eyes suddenly becoming remorseful. He was only pushing her further away.

"Elaine, I'm sorry..."

"This isn't you Loki..." She said with a small frown. "We should head home."

Loki nodded his agreement before guiding her out onto the bridge. Elaine was quiet as she pulled herself up on her horse. Loki got upon his own horse before they rode back to the palace. Once again Loki was screaming at himself in his mind. Why had he snapped like that at Elaine of all people? It wasn't about the fact she had disobeyed him, but he truly had found himself worrying over the girl and once he had been informed that it was she who had left via the bifrost. Loki put their horses back into the stables before they walked in silence up the stairs and into the palace.

"You disobeyed me, disobeyed Odin…" Loki finally said, breaking the silence once they had reached the throne room. Elaine looked slightly ashamed of herself, but kept her head up.

"I know; I just felt that Thor had a right to know, and at least I didn't bring him home like I wanted to…" She said with a small frown. She had been expecting him to explode on her, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I should have you banished for what you have done."

"Then why don't you?" Elaine asked, her voice suddenly becoming defiant.

"You know why."

Elaine took a half step back, and then shook her head.

"Loki don't…"

"Leave me now."

"Loki..."

"OUT! NOW!" Loki whirled around to face her, pointing at the door. Elaine bit her lip, holding back her tears long enough for her to turn around and sprint out of the room. Loki suddenly seemed to realise what he had done, and sunk down into the throne. He took off his helmet, smoothing back his hair with his eyes wide. She would never believe his feelings if he kept treating her with such content. There was something wrong with him, something horribly wrong.

Elaine ran out of the throne room, but her tears had already begun to fall before she even reached the door. She took a sharp turn left and crashed into a large body. Hands caught her before she could hit the ground and she looked up to find herself looking at Fandral.

"Heard you had returned….what is wrong?" He asked, wiping away a tear on her cheek. Elaine couldn't reply, she just hiccupped pathetically before throwing her arms around his neck, seeking solace if but for a moment. There were two men she would rather hug at the moment but both were the source of her tears. Fandral was caught off guard but wrapped an arm around her and patted her on the back.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room…" He said, gently prying her off him and placing a hand in the small of her back to guide her along.


	17. Hostage

Chapter 17; Hostage

For the rest of the day, Elaine refused to leave her room and the only people she allowed in were Fandral and Sif. Had Frigga come to visit, she too of course would have been welcomed. But other than that, Elaine was content to simply sit in her room and brood over her argument with Loki. Sif came to visit her to tell her that they were joining for a feast and that she should come along, if only just to eat something. Elaine didn't want to, but Sif insisted and so she cleaned herself up a bit and made her way down to the dining area. However when she came in, it was only to more fighting.

"Our dearest friend banished. Loki on the throne. Asgard on the brink of war. Yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasants, a side of beef and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care!" Fandral cried as Elaine entered, throwing Volstagg's drink clear across the room.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg cried, standing up furiously.  
"Stop it! Both of you! Stop." Sif cried, getting in between them and pushing Fandral away. "We all know what we have to do."  
"We must go. We must find Thor." Hogun spoke quietly from his seat upon the stairs.  
"It's treason." Fandral countered.  
"To hell with treason. It's suicide." Volstagg said, looking at them.  
"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said with a small frown.  
"Shush! Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg said. Elaine sighed.

"Of course he's watching, but…he will send you if you ask, he has no love for Loki on the throne and neither do I. Go, and I will cover for you." She said, lifting her head a little higher. They all turned to look at her for a moment, the redness in her eyes, the blotchy cheeks and her meek outward appearance. She had no chance against Loki but she would defend them.

"You would make an excellent queen Elaine…" Fandral said with a smile walking up to her to take her hands.

"I am no queen, just like Loki is no king. Please, just bring Thor home…and don't die…" She pulled her hands from his and wrapped him in a hug before letting go. She stepped over to Sif next, embracing her friend in a tight hug. Volstagg was next to pick her up in a bear like embrace and give her a warm smile. Elaine turned to Hogun. He was not one for hugs but she gave him one anyway, as a sign of good luck. She then shooed them out and headed for the throne room. She pulled open the door and stepped in.

Loki was sitting all alone on the throne, on the other side of the room, staring off into space. But then his eyes caught sight of her and he stood. Elaine took her steps carefully, listening to them echo off the walls. She walked right up to the staircase that led to the throne and stopped. And then she did the most surprising thing, she bowed to him. Sucking up was the best option she had decided.

"Rise Elaine, you don't have to bow...I know why you're here…I saw them leave…" He sounded tired. Elaine raised her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry Elaine; I don't know what is wrong with me…" He apologised, stepping down so he was right in front of her. Elaine's eyes softened as she looked at him, like she was seeing the young boy again, the one who cried over falling over his own feet and the one she knew was still inside the man, somewhere.

"I know what is wrong with you." She said quietly. "You're sick with power and sorrow. Suddenly thrust into all this responsibility with a rejection on your mind and you're jealousy of your brother. He commands such love and attention and respect. You don't feel respected. Maybe that's because you've always tried so hard to be something you are not." Elaine reached out, taking hold of the king's staff. She pulled it from his grasp and flung it aside, letting it clatter across the floor.

"You don't want the power."

Reaching up she pulled the helmet from his head and threw it aside as well.

"You never wanted this responsibility."

Lastly she flung off his cape, letting it flutter to the ground.

"All you ever wanted was to be loved like Thor. But you have had someone love you just for being you all along, even if it's not the love you crave, is my sisterly love not good enough?" Elaine asked, holding out her arms to him. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes begging her to be truthful about all she was saying. The only way she knew how to reply, was to smile at him. His walls that he had throw up to hide the truth came crashing down as he scooped the woman up into his arms to hold her tightly.

"Any love from you is enough…" He murmured into her neck. After a moment he set her back on her feet and took her head in his hands again, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Tell me what your planning Loki, I can help you, we can fix this all…" Elaine asked, looking up at him and he sighed.

"I had planned on bringing the Jotuns into Asgard again, they would attempt to assonate my father and I would capture them in the process, then I would destroy Jotunheim in retribution." He finally said softly. Elaine was wide eyed at his plan.

"Loki that is absolute madness!" Elaine cried as he lowered his hands. "But we can try, instead of even letting them anywhere near your father, wait until Thor and the others are back, and then ambush them when they arrive."

Loki looked at her in surprise. She was willing to go along with this? Was it for him or for Asgard? After all she had just said, he hoped that it was the small part of her that kept accepting him and caring for him.

"We cannot stall that long, the Jotuns are waiting for me to open the bifrost to them right now, if I do not, they will suspect I will go back on them." Loki said with a small frown.

"Then call a small group of guards, but leave them out of sight at the end of the rainbow bridge or something and we'll go across to the bifrost."

"I am not letting you near another frost giant!"

"I have braved them once before and I will do it once again. I will not let you sink into a bit of darkness Loki, I refuse to." Elaine said defiantly. Loki sighed. There was no arguing when she had made up her mind.

"Alright, but we must handle this situation very carefully." Loki said and she nodded. She was willing to listen, to a point.

A few minutes later, they had guards ready on the Asgardian side of the rainbow bridge, hidden out of sight as they rode out across it to Heimdall. He was already aware of the plan, having been watching of course and was prepared to help, if only for Elaine's sake. Heimdall stepped over to the podium and placed his sword in. A small group of frost giants including Laufey appeared in front of them. They were taller than Elaine remembered. Loki looked at Laufey, raising his chin slightly, as if trying to make himself seem taller. Elaine watched the frost giant king silently; perhaps a little more fear in her gaze than she dared to show.

"You bring your lover into this? I thought she knew nothing?" Laufey said, looking down at Elaine.

"Plan's change, she's useful."

"Of course….what the gatekeeper," Laufey said glancing at Heimdall who allowed himself to be herded against the wall of the bifrost. "Brother is not here. He is banished on earth and no problem." Loki replied calmly, more calmly than Elaine knew he was. The frost giant growled.

"Then send me to earth and let me have my revenge for what he did to the Jotuns!"

"You are here because I allow it; you are in no position to demand such a thing."

"Even though he was the one to come into our home and injure so many!"

Loki was about to argue when Elaine placed a hand on his arm and pulled him a little ways away.

"Thor has the warriors with him; one frost giant will show no threat to them..." Elaine said softly. "And it's one less we have to deal with..." She added in a softer undertone. Loki looked at her then nodded.

"Alright, we shall send you down to earth and you may face my brother." Loki said, walking over to the podium. The frost giant stepped up in front of the gate and soon he was disappearing into the bridge. Loki turned to Laufey and what was left of his guards before heading out the door onto the rainbow bridge, followed after by Elaine. However, one of the frost giants cut across her, blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, looking at the frost giant.

"She will stay with the gate keeper. Women are fickle and she may turn on us." He declared, forcing her back into the bifrost. She backed up until she was next to Heimdall. Elaine wasn't about to argue, she had no hope against a frost giant. Loki was watching her quietly.

"It is alright Loki; I can see why they would doubt me. Go, I will be alright." She said nodding at him. He nodded back before leading the rest of the frost giants out.


	18. Return of the Warrior

**HELLO! I'M BACK! Yes I found my muse again after watching a lovely gem of a movie called RED with Karl Urban in it. It reinspired me a bit, I love him, Karl Urban is wonderful. So here we go, the next chapter of this lovely tale which features a little bit of fluffiness at the end~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18; Return of the Warrior

Elaine was not sure how long Heimdall and she stood there, backs up against the wall. Elaine was watching the frost giant guards as they stood, cross armed in front of them. She had no idea if their plan would work, or if Laufey would discover their doublecrossing. She could only pray that it all worked out. She chanced a look at Heimdall beside her. He caught her eye, before quickly glancing down at the ground. A confused expression crossed her face before he did it again, catching her eye and then flicking his eyes to the ground. Then suddenly it came to her and she dropped to the ground instantly. The moment she was out of the way, Heimdall struck, taking out the first guard, he swiftly moved onto the second, they both fell with a thud to the floor.

As Elaine got to her feet, Heimdall rushed over to the podium, inserting his sword quickly into the slot, causing the bridge to open, and a group of people came stumbling through.

"Thor!" Elaine cried, running over to hug the man tightly. Thor looked down at her a small smile on his face.

"You look well Elaine."

"But how did you regain your power?" Elaine asked in wonder.

"Loki sent the destroyer after the frost giant, but it almost injured Sif and we believed it was attacking us. So it turned on us when we attacked it." Thor explained as they headed out of the bifrost. "Heimdall, stay here and guard the bifrost!" Thor called as they began along the rainbow bridge.

"It almost killed you didn't it?" Elaine asked seeing the look on Thor's face. He nodded but didn't continue. Once they had made it to the end of the rainbow bridge they stopped.

"They made it through the defences here…I made sure there were guards here!" Elaine cried turning in a circle.

"Loki has betrayed us." Hogun said, meeting her eyes.

"No! He would never betray me! He is honestly trying to save Asgard, whatever you say! I believe in him…honestly…truly…"

"Are you in love with him Elaine?"

Fandral's question caught her off guard and she looked at him. Dropping her eyes quickly she turned away, her shoulders falling.

"I don't know…I didn't think I was…but I don't know now…"

"Now is not the time to worry over it." Thor cried, marching around her to head towards the palace. "We have bigger problems right now!"

They nodded and followed after him as he barged into the palace, heading straight for Odin's chambers. Upon arriving they found Frigga and Loki standing above the body of Laufey. They both turned, hearing the other approach.

"Thor, I knew you would return to us," Frigga said, rushing over to embrace her son. Elaine dodged around them, going straight to Loki and throwing her arms around him. She heard the staff in his hand clatter to the floor as his arms wrapped around her.

"What happened to the guards?" Elaine asked pulling back enough to look up to Loki's face.

"I called them back to protect mother, but they lost the element of surprise and the frost giants got them first…" Loki said looking at them. "I only just got here in time…"

Thor looked to his brother, letting go of his mother. For a moment Elaine was worried, but then he smiled.

"Perhaps…I misunderstood you brother, you have done well…" Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder before he turned back to the others to begin herding them out. Loki looked at his brother like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Thor had praise him…Thor had praised him! A small smile came to Loki's face as he looked back down at Elaine, who was grinning back at him. The Kings staff lay forgotten on the floor as Elaine pulled Loki out the door, leaving Frigga to return to her husband's side and the guards to remove Laufey's body from the chamber. Thor and the others had disappeared from sight, but could be heard loudly talking about the feast they were planning to throw in honour of Thor's return. Loki turned his gaze down to the woman beside him.

"Elaine…" He said, drawing her attention back to him. "Can you forgive me for how I treated you?"

"Loki…all is forgiven." Elaine said with a smile at him. "But for now, I need to turn in and get some sleep, too much has happened. Tell the others I'll arrive late to this feast," She said offhandly as she walked away leaving Loki to smile after her.

Later on, the feast for Thor's return was in full swing, and stories of Thor's time on earth were being thrown around. Loki sat listening, but obviously not completely interested. Elaine had yet to show, and Loki was fighting the urge to go find her. That was when silence fell over the group suddenly and he flicked his eyes up from his plate to see what the silence was about. Now he could see it, he knew why. Elaine had finally arrived, but, she was dressed up for a change.

The dress she wore was a pale greeny/blue same as Loki's eyes. It was long and flowed right down to the ground, with an elegant strip of cloth tied around her waist. The top half was quite loose and the sleeves slipped over her shoulders gracefully. She'd even took the time to pull her hair back into two braids, plaiting in strips of ribbon the same colour as her dress, down either side of her head, meeting at the nape of her neck where they became one plait. She had also left two curls on either side of her face. Around her neck she wore a beautiful pendant of a deep purple. She stood up a little straighter seeing them all staring.

"Do I look strange?" Elaine asked suddenly becoming nervous and twisting one of the curls around her finger. Fandral was the first to recover.

"Elaine you look stunning!" He said with a grin rising to offer her the chair between himself and Loki. She moved over to them, a small smile on her face.

"I just thought, it's a celebration right…why not dress up a bit…I don't do it often enough really…" She said taking a seat. The others seemed to begin shaking themselves from staring.  
"You should dress up like this more often Elaine, then the men of Asgard will flock to you," Thor declared with a smirk, raising his glass towards her before he drank from his heavily. Elaine let out a soft laugh before reaching out to stab an apple with her knife. She flicked her eyes towards Loki, who still seemed a little shell shocked. She elbowed him gently.

"Your staring is scaring me Loki…are you alright?" She asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"You…you look beautiful Elaine..." He finally managed to stumble out after a few moments and Elaine smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She teased before taking another bite of her apple. Loki looked at her before smiling.

The feast wore on until there was no more food on the table and they all decided to part ways. Loki insisted on walking Elaine back to her room, mostly due to the fact she had had one too many drinks and so they wandered down the darkened hallways together, talking idly and just enjoying the fact they could be somewhat normal with each-other again. It wasn't too soon before they reached her door. Elaine had pulled her hair out by then, allowing her dark locks to float down her back. Loki liked this, just walking with her and being in her company, even if she wasn't completely sober.

He turned to say goodnight when he saw how she was looking at him, leaning up against her door, playing with her necklace gently.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I always thought you were better looking than Thor…" She said suddenly causing him to blink. "Not that Thor's bad looking or anything, but he's like an older brother to me and it's hard to think of him that way to be honest…" She muttered, more to herself than Loki.

"Elaine, you're drunk."

"I am not drunk…I just don't know why I said that…" She said with a shrug and a small laugh. She pushed open the door to her room and they stepped in.

"You should get some sleep." Loki suggested, going to leave, but Elaine shut the door and leaned against it.

"Maybe I don't want to sleep…" She said with a coy smile, stepping up to drape her arms over his shoulders and knot her fingers behind his head. Loki looked down at her. "I'm terrified of you, but at the same time I just want to kiss you senseless…"

"If you were completely yourself you wouldn't be saying things like that." Loki counted, causing her to blink.

"Maybe not, maybe I'm just a little bit more daring now…Like this." With a soft tug, Elaine pulled Loki down to her height and kissed him softly. Loki hesitated for a few moments, knowing she wouldn't be doing this if she was completely sober, but the minute her fingers knotted in his hair, he decided to go along, praying she wouldn't remember in the morning. He found his hands resting against either side of her face as they kissed. Elaine took a half step back and ended up with her back against the wall, Loki against her. He could taste the alcohol on her breath but to be truthful he didn't want to stop kissing her.

And then her lips moved softly to his chin, to his neck, and then suddenly, stopped and Elaine fell limp against him. For a moment he panicked, thinking she'd passed out, only to hear a soft snore come from her. He stifled a laugh as he picked her up gently and moved her over to the bed. He looked down at her sleeping form before leaving silently, taking the memories of the moment with him.


End file.
